Take A Chance
by kogalover22
Summary: The first time he saw her,She was sitting at the table next to a window by herself,She sat with her hands tucked under her thighs swinging her feet back and forth..She instantly caught his attention,Back then they were just innocent kids but now 6 years have passed,what happens when they met again?Will She remember him after all they were just kids? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! BOO FREAKING HOO ^.^ I'M SO TIRED OF SAYING THAT... ITS DEPRESSING!**_

_**A/N:: SSOOOO I had a request to do a modern age Story, I thought a lot about it, I don't usually like reading/writing them buttttt She insisted to I broke down and wrote it... So here is a Modern age Inuyasha ^.^ **_

_**A/N2:: This was originally going to be a small flash back but as I started writing I just couldn't stop and I didn't want to have the flash back be over 7,000 words so I was like F it! I'll just put it at the beginning.. SO I did and now I'll stop blabbing and let you read it ^.^**_

* * *

"Do I have to father?" Sesshomaru growled

"Yes, this will be good for you" Inu-No-taisho tossed the suitcases in the trunk of his car

"But why must I go?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms leaning against the backdoor

"Because you need to make friends your own age, Son do this for me and I will let you take the Martial arts classes you have begged be for"

"Fine, but I _wont_ like it"

"Don't worry it wont have any humans there this is only for... gifted people" Inu-No-taisho laughed "Let's go Inuyasha!"

"Vile thing" Sesshomaru growled, not liking his half breed half brother anywhere near him, his father divorced his mother long ago due to her rough nature and married a human, they conceived the vile thing named Inuyasha... Inuyasha was only two years younger than Sesshomaru to closer for Sesshomaru's liking

"Be nice" Inu-No-Taisho growled

"I'm ready" Inuyasha smiled handing his father his suite case

"Lets go then" Inu-No-Taisho closed the trunk and unlocked the car letting his two sons get in "Ready for camp boys" Inu-No-Taisho cheered as he pulled out of the drive way and on to the road

"YEAH!" Inuyasha called out as Sesshomaru crossed his arms looking out the window

'_Camp_' Sesshomaru growled '_Why must father do this to me_' Inu-No-Taisho forced Sesshomaru to go to this camp, it was a camp to teach demons how to act around humans supposedly all demons had to go to his before they entered human school. Which Sesshomaru didn't believe '_Why should demons even speak to humans_' Sesshomaru was 12 and about to enter human junior high. Sesshomaru went to an all demon elementary school but having to go to a human school was in his description a waste of time.

"I want you to be nice Sesshomaru"

"Of _course_ father" Sesshomaru mocked

"Sesshomaru I'm serious, one call about you being bad or hurting someone and our deal is void. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru whined

"Good, Inuyasha you have a good time too"

"Okay" Inuyasha cheered

"At least one of us will enjoy this" Sesshomaru growled under his breath and looked out the window as the city faded into woods

"Here we are" Inu-No-Taisho cheered

"Could you have pick a camp farther away father" Sesshomaru growled not licking being in the car for four hours

"Push me and next year I'll make sure its on the other side of the world" Inu-No-Taisho growled parking the car

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped out, Sesshomaru had to admit it the fresh air was nice he did enjoy the smell of the woods "Welcome to Camp" Sesshomaru turned to see a tall women with short pink hair with blue sunglasses on top of her hair walk up holding a clip board she was wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts and hiking boots "Names?" She asked

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho" Sesshomaru answered not liking Inuyasha names leave his lips

"Alright, you are in Cabin 8 on the left side" the woman smiled "My name is Chi if you need anything"

"Okay boys here is your stuff, be good and have fun... Sesshomaru remember our deal" Inu-No-Taisho warned

"I got it" Sesshomaru huffed

"See you in six weeks" Inu-No-Taisho waved from the car

"Bye" Sesshomaru growled

"BYE DAD" Inuyasha waved

"Come on Inuyasha" Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started walking toward their cabin. Sesshomaru looked at the other kids he was going to spend his summer with 'Pitiful demons' Sesshomaru thought as he listen to the crunch of the dirt under his boots

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru found cabin 8 "Here" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as he opened the door, it was a large cabin, bigger than the rest no doubt Their father spent some extra money to get this cabin, Sesshomaru looked around to see six full sized bunk beds, two sets on each side and one large single bed in the middle on the furthest wall

"I call top" Inuyasha jumped but was knocked back by a boy hiding "Ouch!" Inuyasha rubbed his butt

"Who said _you_ can have a top bunk" the boy smirked

"Are they assigned?" Sesshomaru asked looking over the boy, he wasn't much no doubt the same age as Inuyasha and shorter than Sesshomaru, he had blue hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with a lightening blot on the back

"They are by me, I don't want some _Hanyou_ sleeping near me" the boy growled

"Hey, thats not nice!" Inuyasha growled

"My name isn't Mr. nice guy" The boy laughed

"And what would your name be?" Sesshomaru asked

"My Name is Maso, What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru and this is Inuyasha" Sesshomaru sat his bag down

"Well nice to meet you Sesshomaru but I can't say the same for your _Hanyou_" Maso laughed "He is not welcomed here"

Sesshomaru didn't like Inuyasha but would not stand for Inuyasha being picked on, only he could do that. Sesshomaru took Maso by the throat before he could blink "Listen to me you little whelp, you will leave the hanyou alone, do you hear me? He is related to me and if you insult him you insult _me_" Sesshomaru squeezed tighter "He will be allowed to sleep were he wants understood, and I will have no complaints from you or anyone else in this place and I clear?" Sesshomaru kicked Maso out of his grips and against the wall

"I can handle myself!" Inuyasha growled seeing Maso shaking in fear against the wall

"Sure" Sesshomaru growled taking the first top bunk on the left side of the cabin; it was the only one with a window right next to it. Inuyasha took the top bunk next to him in the back corner; Maso took the bunk across from Sesshomaru on the right side still shaking.

"Well Hello Campers, My name is Tein and I will be you cabin leader" Sesshomaru watched as a dark headed man with yellow tips walked in wearing the same white shirt and blue shorts as Chi "Curfew is at 9 sharp, if you are not inside this cabin at 9 you'll be in big trouble"

"What trouble?" Sesshomaru asked leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head

"I'm guessing you are Sesshomaru" The man smiled looking up at Sesshomaru

"You guessed right"

"I see, that would make you Inuyasha" Tein pointed to Inuyasha

"That's right" Inuyasha smiled

"We are expecting a few more campers so we will wait for them to arrive before I go over the rule of the cabin" Tein turned and left the cabin

Sesshomaru relaxed against the wall as Inuyasha unpacked, soon the door opened again, Sesshomaru looked down to see a dark headed boy with curly hair walk in

"Great another _Hanyou_" Maso huffed

"Boy you better watch your tongue" Sesshomaru growled and Maso hid

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm Naraku" The boy answered "Where do I sleep?"

"Pick a place" Sesshomaru huffed closing his eyes again

Naraku picked the last top bunk on the right side next to Maso and started to unpack. Just as Sesshomaru was settling in the door opened again, Sesshomaru looked down to see a boy with orange hair walk in, he was wearing a green shirt with brown shorts and hiking boots "Before you ask, you have the choice of any open bed" Sesshomaru closed his eyes again

"Thanks" The boy picked the bunk under Maso

"So what's your name?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm Shippo" the boy answered "Whats yours?"

"I'm Inuyasha, That's Sesshomaru my brother, above you is Maso and that is Naraku" Inuyasha pointed to each person as he spoke

"Nice to meet you" Shippo waved as the door opened again this time three boys walked and introduced themselves but Sesshomaru didn't listen to the names or even bother to see their faces as Tein walked back in

"Hmm seems everyone is here" Tein clapped "So a few cabin rule before we get started, No fighting, no use of weapons of any kind, yes that means claws too.."

Sesshomaru ignored the rest of the rules knowing they didn't apply to him; he was just ready to get this over with and get back home to start his fighting classes like his father promised

"... And that about does it, now we are going to lunch then start the day" Tein cheered

"Good Im starving" Inuyasha rubbed his stomach as the other boys laughed

"Well then lets go" Tein laughed as the boys followed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of an alarm clock beeping somewhere in the cabin "Alright boys time to get up" Tein rose up out of his bed

"This early" The boy under Sesshomaru whined

"Yes Koga" Tein laughed turning on his lamp "Breakfast then off to your classes"

"Classes?" The boy under Inuyasha asked

"Yes, you'll learn what they are about when you get there... That reminds me" Tein dug under his bed "I have your class schedules, when I call you name come get them" Tein looked through the stack "Ginta, Hakakau, Inuyasha, Koga, Maso, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Shippo"

Sesshomaru looked at his schedule "What is the sport class?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well everyday you will have a new sport to play, it is just a class to help burn some energy" Tein answered putting on his hiking boots "You will also met your fellow campers"

"Goodie" Sesshomaru huffed then began picking out his clothes for the day, Sesshomaru picked out a deep blue shirt with his black shorts and hiking boots. Inuyasha picked out his favorite Red shirt with his faded blue shorts and hiking boots, once everyone was dressed for the day Tein walked everyone one to the mess hall, once everyone ate then siren rang to go to their first class, Sesshomaru's first class was with Inuyasha and Shippo and it was communication, a class to teach demons how to talk to humans without getting frustrated or scaring them. Humans knew of Demons but didn't trust them which is why they made these camps to help them blend into human life.

The next class Sesshomaru had with Koga, Naraku and Maso it was another type of commutation class for the more antisocial demon

After lunch Sesshomaru had his sport class with Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Naraku _'Must they be in every class I have?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he ignored the instructors introductions, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than this day to end..

* * *

~~~~~~**ONE WEEK LATER**~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was still hating it here and so was Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru wasn't around Inuyasha was treated like dirt by the other demons, it was lunch time for the entire camp, and thats when he saw her for the first time, She was sitting at the end of a table next to a window by herself. She was wearing a blue ruffled skirt with a white shirt, her hair was up in a pony tail high on her head, her hair looked like one big curl with a blue bow tied around her hair, she was to short for the seats so her feet dangled off the ground, She sat with her hands tucked under her thighs swinging her feet back and forth she had ankle socks on and brown hiking boots, she was staring outside the window, Sesshomaru was captured by this girl he couldn't look away

"Oi what are you staring at, your holing up the line" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru

"Oh sorry" Sesshomaru looked back to see the girl looking at him, Sesshomaru quickly looked away and finished getting his food

"Are you staring at the girl?" Inuyasha laughed

"What no" Sesshomaru grabbed his tea

"Lets go talk to her" Inuyasha pushed

"She is pretty!" Koga added

"We will sit at our normal spot" Sesshomaru growled

"What would it hurt?" Shippo chimed in "She _is_ sitting alone"

"We are going, you can come if you want" Inuyasha laughed as the three raced toward the girl with the blue bow

"Ugh" Sesshomaru stomped toward his so call friends for now

"Hey can we sit here?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you sure you want to sit with me?" The girl asked looking away from the window to the boy in the red shirt in front of her

"Sure why not?" Inuyasha sat in front of her, Koga sat beside her and Shippo on the other side, Sesshomaru took the spot next to Inuyasha diagonal from the girl "So what's your name?"

"Kagome" The girl answered

Sesshomaru looked up to see a better view of the girl, She had raven hair with blue eyes, they looked like Sapphires "Well I'm Inuyasha, this is Shippo and Koga and over here is my brother Sesshomaru"

"Nice to meet you" Kagome smiled "You all are very strong"

"Huh?" Shippo looked up "how do you know?"

"Well lets see, you are a _fox_, you are a _wolf_ and you two are_ dog_ demons, well Inuyasha is only half but still strong" Kagome laughed

"How did you know that?" Sesshomaru asked amazed

"I have a gift" Kagome laughed

"Cool gift" Koga laughed digging into his food

"Well I have to go, see you guys later" Kagome picked up her untouched tray of food and left

"Bye" Sesshomaru whispered

"She is in our sports class" Shippo pointed out

"No she isn't" Sesshomaru tilted his head

"Yeah, I've seen here before" Koga added "She is the teacher's pet"

"I didn't notice her" Sesshomaru huffed

"That's because you spend the whole class with your eyes shut and the only time you move is when its your turn" Inuyasha chuckled

"That's because all we do is play stupid games" Sesshomaru growled

"I heard today is archery" Shippo smiled

"Shall I jump for joy now or later?" Koga laughed

"Later so _Kagome_ can see" Shippo pushed Koga "Koga likes Kagomes!" Shippo laughed

"Shut up you little twerp" Koga blushed

"She is way out of your league" Inuyasha laughed "Kagome obviously likes me"

"Yeah right, she barely looked at you" Koga growled

"Shut up both of you" Sesshomaru growled as the siren rang

"Here I come Kagome" Koga laughed racing to the field where the sport class was begin held

"Not if I beat you to her" Inuyasha ran after Koga

"Settle down class" The teacher instructed "Now today is archery, you will be handling a real bow and arrow, this is dangerous, so it would be wise to keep your distance and _not_ shot anyone.." The teacher continued to show the class how to handle the bow and shoot the arrow, while the teacher talked Sesshomaru scanned for Kagome. He spotted her to the far left in the front row. He was slowly scooting closer to her but the teacher started yelling "Now... To demonstrate... Kagome come here"

"Yes" Kagome stood and walked over to the teacher

"Kagome has been shooting with a bow since she was little, she will show you the _proper_ way to shot" The teacher handed Kagome a bow and one arrow "Now shoot the target"

"Kay" Kagome stood and took aim "**GO!**" Sesshomaru watched as she released the arrow and a bright blue light shot out and around the arrow hitting the bull eye

"Very good, Now not everyone will hit the bull eye like Kagome but try" The teacher handed out the bows "I will put you in groups of four.. Lets see"

"Can Kagome be on my team?" Koga raised his hand

"Kagome will not be on a team" The teacher explained

"Why not?" Inuyasha whined

"Kagome has had practice with a bow, if she was on your team that would give you an unfair advantage"

"Good point I guess" Koga pouted

"Now Inuyasha, koga, Shippo and Sesshomaru will be group one" The teacher continued placing the kids in to teams "Oh I'm sorry we have one extra person, Naraku you go with Sesshomaru's group"

"Alright" The boy smiled

Sesshomaru hated his team but things turned around when Kagome came over to help, Kagome stayed with the group the entire class period helping Inuyasha and koga the most '_Fools acting like idiots_' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the boys shoot and miss the target by a mile, When it was Sesshomaru's turn Kagome backed up and looked away, Sesshomaru was curios by her acting but shrugged it off and took aim, Sesshomaru shot the arrow having it land just before the target, Sesshomaru grabbed another arrow hitting the very bottom of the target

"Here let me help" Kagome stepped back up "Take aim" She asked

"Okay" Sesshomaru pulled the bow string back

"The problem is you angling your elbow, keep it straight back" Kagome took a step back "Now try"

"Kay" Sesshomaru took aim again and shot the arrow hitting 3 lines below the bulls eye

"Take aim again and hold it" Kagome ordered walking behind Sesshomaru, "Now" Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru pulled the bow string back again holding it with ease "Let see" Kagome pushed up against Sesshomaru to see where he was aiming; Sesshomaru felt Kagome press her body against him and felt a weird urge to smile but fought it keeping his face calm "Here is your problem" Kagome wrapped her hand around Sesshomarus and fixed his aim "You want to pull up just a little bit" Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes breath on his neck causing him to shudder and release the arrow "**OWWW**" Kagome screamed backing away, the entire class turning to look. When Sesshomaru released the arrow Kagomes hand was near the tip of the sharp head, as it released it cut the side of Kagomes hand causing a deep and long cut.

Sesshomaru turned to se Kagome holding her hand and Blood dripping on to the ground "I'm _so_ sorry" Sesshomaru panicked dropping the bow and rushing to Kagome but was stopped by a barrier

"KAGOME GET OUT OF HERE!" The teacher yelled, Kagome nodded and raced off

"I-I'm sorry" Sesshomaru looked back to the teacher

"She will be fine, get back in line" the teacher turned and continued to teach

"Damn Sesshomaru ruin it for the rest of us" Koga huffed

"Something was weird about her cut" Naraku was still looking the direction Kagome left to

"How?" Inuyasha was shooting but listing

"Do you smell blood?" Naraku asked and the four boys sniffed the air

"No" Shippo answered

"And the drops that fell on the ground as gone as well" Naraku pointed out

"So?" Inuyasha huffed shooting the arrow

"Just seems a _bit_ odd" Naraku pointed out

"Maybe the teacher didn't want the demons going crazy smelling the blood" Shippo pointed out

"How about we drop it" Sesshomaru growled mentally kicking himself for hurting Kagome even if it was on accident

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

As the boys from cabin 8 walked to lunch Inuyasha was the first to speak up "I wonder how Kagome is"

"She should be good as new" Naraku guessed

"I hope so" Shippo added

Sesshomaru didn't sleep at all last night, he kept hearing Kagomes scream and seeing her blood flow, he felt a surge of pain in his stomach every time he thought of it. Sesshomaru entered the mess Hall to see Kagome sitting in the same spot wearing a yellow skirt with a yellow bow with the same curl ponytail, kicking her feet back and forth staring out the window looking happy

"Well you didn't kill her" Koga laughed

"Shut up" Sesshomaru growled getting his food

"We should go see if she is okay" Shippo finished getting his food

"I'm in" Inuyasha was already eating his food

Sesshomaru didn't follow the other boys to her table, he didn't even want to see her right now, still feeling bad for cutting her, So Sesshomaru went to the other side of the mess hall with his back to his brother and his friends.

"Why isn't Sesshomaru sitting with us?" Kagome asked

"He feels bad for cutting you" Shippo answered

"But I'm fine, we heal fast" Kagome showed her hand no sign of it ever being cut

"He still feels bad"

"Maybe I should go talk to him" Kagome stood up looking at Inuyasha "You can have mine" Kagome pushed her food towards Inuyasha

"Hey thanks" Inuyasha dug in

Kagome walked towards to Sesshomaru who sat unmoving, Kagome walked around to face him "Hey" Kagome took the seat across from him but his eyes were closed "Sesshomaru?"

"What" Sesshomaru snapped

"I just wanted to show you" Kagome lifted her hand "I'm okay, It didn't hurt, I was just surprised"

"Okay"

"You are not the first person to make me bleed, and I'm sure you _wont_ be the last" Kagome laughed "Don't be so hard on yourself"

"Okay" Sesshomaru answered in his cold voice

"Well I hope you sit with me tomorrow" Kagome touched Sesshomarus hand before walking out of the mess hall '_She never eats_' Sesshomaru thought as Kagome disappeared in the woods

The next few weeks Sesshomaru started to warm up again to Kagome, he started talking to her even making a few jokes, Kagome laughed at all of them. Sesshomaru started to become friends with Kagome along with the other boys in his cabin. The last week they were there Sesshomaru was laying awake in his bed looking out the window towards the lake, Sesshomaru watched as a small figured walked to the edge pulling out a blank to sit on, Sesshomaru watched as the figure sit at the edge until he fell asleep, The next night right on time the figure showed up, laid out a blanket and sat looking at the water '_who is that?_' Sesshomaru thought before falling asleep... On the third night Sesshomaru curiosity got the best of him as he snuck out to see who the figure was, Sesshomaru jumped in a nearby tree to wait for the person to arrive.

Right on time the figure walked up and sat on the waters edge '_Kagome?'_ Sesshomaru looked as he saw Kagome sitting looking up at the full moon wearing a pink pajama suite with angle wing patterns on the shirt and pants Sesshomaru decided to stay where he was but he wanted to get closer Sesshomaru walked next to Kagome looking down at her, at first Kagome didn't acknowledge him but soon she looked up at him not saying a word _'Why is she just staring at me'_ Sesshomaru thought

"Because you can see me" Kagome answered his thought

"Can you read my mind?" Sesshomarus jaw dropped

"A little, I'm still learning how to use it" Kagome laughed "but you can see me... Can you touch me?" Kagome asked

"Huh?" Sesshomaru knelt down on the balls of his feet

"I have a barrier up but you can see me" Kagome explained "No one can see me when I have my barrier up"

"Well I can" Sesshomaru tilted his head, and reached forward to be shocked by the barrier "Ouch!"

"Sorry" Kagome cringed as the purple light shot out around her

***BARK BARK***

"Oh no, they found me" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him towards the dark woods "Hide" Kagome waved her hand hiding her blanket

"Who found you?" Sesshomaru followed

"Chi and the others" Kagome jumped over fallen trees and dodged branches, Sesshomaru was impressed by her quick reflexes, Kagome could hear the dogs catching up

"But you have your barrier" Sesshomaru pointed out trying to keep up with Kagome

"Those aren't _normal_ dogs the know my barriers aura" Kagome huffed "Hurry" Kagome speed up more and so did Sesshomaru After two more minutes of running Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp "Stop" Kagome slid to a stop and closed her eyes "You" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's face and squeezed her eyes shut

"um what-"

"Hush" Kagome hissed, Sesshomaru could feel his skin start tingling as purple and green lights flickered over the two, Sesshomaru noticed two lights shining on Kagomes back

"We need to find her" Sesshomaru knew that voice it was the sports instructor "Look on the other side and see if the others have found her yet" Sesshomaru listen as his teacher and four other people started to walk away

_'Just a few more minutes'_

_'Umm how are you in my head?'_ Sesshomaru frowned looking irritated

_'Well I can already read your mind but the reason I can talk back to you is because I'm stealing your aura, using it for my barrier; pretty smart huh?'_

_'Kind of creepy'_ Sesshomaru said coldly

_'Almost done'_ Kagome giggled "There" Kagome let go and took a step back "I'll take you back now"

"I can find my way" Sesshomaru sniffed the air

"You can't back track your scent I hid it" Kagome stepped around him walking away "So guess you'll have to follow me now"

"It would appear so" Sesshomaru huffed and followed Kagome "How far is it"

"About five miles, sorry for dragging you along"

"Wow you can run fast" Sesshomaru was actually impressed

"I can usually run faster but you were with me"

"You could have went faster and I would have stayed with you" Sesshomaru started to blush

"Maybe next time" Kagome giggled, the two walked in silence Sesshomaru would help Kagome over fallen trees

"Can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru looked away

"Sure?"

"Why don't you have a scent?" Sesshomaru blushed

"I hide it" Kagome answered jumping over a small puddle

"Why?"

"My mother told me to" Kagome clutched her chest "I-I'm _different_"

"How so?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks "You must promise to never tell, for if you do I will be in _grave_ danger"

"I promise" Sesshomae vowed

"M-My blood smells like a humans blood... But.. But I'm **not** human" Kagome begged Sesshomaru to believe her

"Then why would it smell like that"

"I'm not sure" Kagome sighed "because I smell like a human most demons would torture me, I see how they react around hanyous; image if they found a real human around"

"But you are not human?" Sesshomaru raise his eye brow

"Why do you want to know my scent anyway" Kagome asked changing the subject

"W-well... Its how I remember people" Sesshomaru blushed

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone has a different scent" Sesshomaru explained

"Thats neat" Kagome smiled

"So can I learn your scent?" Sesshomaru looked at the ground

"You promise not to kill me?" Kagome took a step back

"I would never hurt you" Sesshomaeu promised

"Okay" Kagome took a deep breath and pulled a small silver chin from around her neck and undid the claps immediately Sesshomaru could smell the human blood run through her veins

"I can smell the human in you"

"You promised!" Kagome huffed

"Your scent... its like fresh rain and lavender with a hint of honey suckle" Sesshomaru smiled "You smell _nice_"

"Thank you" Kagome placed the necklace back on cutting of her scent

"I shall remember it forever" Sesshomaru smiled

"Good" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru, but he didn't hug her back "Oh sorry, you are not a big hugger I apologize" Kagome back up blushing, Sesshomaru turned his head to hide his blush "Lets go" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's hand, neither Kagome or Sesshomaru let go... Sesshomaru tired to keep his mind blank to keep Kagome from reading it, with much success Sesshomaru kept quiet, he listen as Kagome held his hand and hummed a song, Sesshomaru also put it to memory... Sooner than Sesshomaru wanted Kagome stopped behind his cabin "Well here we are... Guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome waved and walked back into the woods

"Wait" Sesshomaru called after her but she was already gone _'Girls cabins are in the other direction_' Sesshomaru thought as he climbed back in his opened window, As Sesshomaru lay in his bed, he thought of Kagome and his heart started to race _'What is this?'_ Sesshomaru placed his hand over his heart felling it quicken in pace 'What has that girl done to me' Sesshomaru growled and turned over to sleep trying to get Kagome out of his head

**~Pretty~** A dark voice within Sesshomaru mind growled

'_Kagome?'_ Sesshomaru asked

**~No child~** the dark voice rang

_'Who are you?'_

**~I am your beast within~** The dark voice laughed

_'Beast within, Kagome are you playing a trick on me?'_ Sesshomaru chuckled

**~Brat Kagome is gone, I am you. Your inner beast~** The dark voice growled louder

_'Sure sure'_ Sesshomaru chuckled and fell asleep

* * *

~~~~~~~~~**_NEXT DAY AT LUNCH_**~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down in front of Kagome with a smiled "Very funny Kagome"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked away from the window seeing Sesshomaru "You are in a good mood"

"Well after that trick you played on me last night, it was very good"

"Trick?" Kagome tilted her head

"Yes '_I'm your inner beast_' it was very scary" Sesshomaru laughed taking a drink of his tea

"Sesshomaru I have to be touching you to be able to talk in your head, I couldn't even do it from this distance" Kagome wrinkled her brow "Sesshomaru your inner beast is a real thing"

"Oh is it now"

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked sitting down with Koga and Shippo

"Kagome played a trick on me last night acting like I have an inner beast" Sesshomaru smirked

"Sesshomaru your inner beast is a_ real_ thing" Shippo scratched his head

"The kit is right" Koga sucked up his noodles "Every one of us have an inner beast, they usually make them selfs know around puberty"

"Koga a lady is present, such talk around a pretty girl is improper" Naraku explained sitting down

"I'm just tell Sesshomaru the truth, he need to know sometime" Koga started on his deer meat

"Then let his father or mother tell him" Naraku obviously getting aggravated

"Well I'll be going" Kagome smiled and left with untouched food again

"Has she eating at all while being here?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of food

"I don't think so" Shippo drank his tea, Sesshomaru wanted to know why she never eats

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha huffed

"Here" Sesshomaru pushed his plate over and ran after Kagome "Hey wait" Sesshomaru called out

"Yes?" Kagome turned around her red skirt blowing in the wind

"Why don't you eat?"

"I do"

"You never touch your plate" Sesshomaru huffed

"I think you should go back to your friends" Kagome smiled

"No I asked you a question"

"And you will not get an answer" Kagome scolded, then busted into laugher "Wow the really made you mad, no one has ever told you no before"

"Stop reading my mind!" Sesshomaru growled

"Didn't have to, its written all over your face" Kagome laughed "Lets go the bell is going to ring any minute now" Kagome grabbed Sesshoamru's hand and walked with him towards the open field "Today is our last day" Kagome sighed

"You are sad?" Sesshomaru guessed

"Yes, I have made wonderful friends. And now I have to leave them" Kagome hung her head "It's not fair"

"We still have another year" Sesshomaru squeezed her hand "you'll see us again next year"

"I hope so" Kagome smiled as the siren rang echoing off the trees " I hope so" Kagome whispered again but Sesshomaru caught it. Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their last class together, it was a competition to get the most points, Kagome and Sesshomaru were tied at the end. The teacher decided to give them both prizes. It was a t-shirt with the camps logo and their names on the front. As the siren rang to head to the cabins to pack Kagome caught Sesshomaru's arm "Hey wait"

"Yeah?"

Kagome grabbed his face _'Met me at the lake tonight_' Sesshomaru nodded "Bye" Kagome waved and raced back to the field to help clean up, Sesshomaru went back to his cabin to pack

"Aright guys I want everything packed except for the clothes you are going to wear tomorrow and use tonight, because you will not have time tomorrow to pack up" Tein announced as the boys folded and packed up

"Hey Sesshomaru what did Kagome want?" Koga asked

"What are _you_ talking about?" Sesshomaru hissed

"I saw her grab your arm and tell you something"

"Oh that, she wanted to know if we were coming back next year, I told her I wasn't but you guys were, she was happy about that" Sesshomaru lied

"Told you she liked me" Koga blushed

"Whatever wolf boy" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out

"Shut up" Sesshomaru growled zipping up his bag, and laid out on his bed for a little while once it was dark, all the campers were escorted to the woods for the goodbye ceremony

Sesshomaru walked with the other boys to a large camp fire were all the teachers were standing except for Chi and the sports teacher, Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome on the girls side but she was not where to be found '_where is she.. Kagome if you are here let me know_' Sesshomaru waited but nothing happened _'Clap your hands if your here'_ Sesshomaru waited but still nothing happened 'dang where is she' Sesshomaru slumped over knowing she wasn't anywhere never the group... The head teacher started a boring speech about how great it was to have such a great group, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought of something other than the mans annoying voice... once the two hours ceremony was over the campers had dinner then went back to their cabins, Still no sign of Kagome Sesshomaru started to get worried for his new friend but Sesshomaru waited till it was time to go to the lake, just before Kagome was due to come out to the lake Sesshomaru jumped out to beat her there. Sesshomaru sat in the same spot Kagome did last time they met.

"Hey" Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome walking down the small hill, still wearing the clothes from earlier

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru hissed

"I was busy" Kagome hissed back

"and I was worried" Sesshomaru blushed

"Aw well it was for a good cause" Kagome smiled "I have a gift for you"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru tilted his head as Kagome sat next to him

"Here" Kagome held out her t-shirt prize from earlier

"Your shirt?" Sesshomaru was confused

"Watch" Kagome held the shirt up and wrote '_S&K'_ in the middle of the shirt with her finger "See" Kagome pushed the shirt up to Sesshomaru's nose

"Fresh rain and lavender with a hint of honey suckle" Sesshomaru blinked "It's your scent!"

"Yup with no human blood smell, I worked really hard to get it right which is why I missed everything, and the best part is that will never fade, the scent will hold as long as I'm alive" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru sniffed the shirt again

"So I could wash this shirt a thousand times and the scent will stay" Sesshomaru was skeptic

"As long as you seal it back up, and to do that just write _'S&K'_ in the middle like this" Kagome showed him again "And the scent is locked in again, you could rub it in horse poop and my scent will stay" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru laughed

"Well Thank you I will take good care of it" Sesshomaru wrote '_S&K'_ opening the scent again "This is amazing" Sesshomaru closed the scent off

"So don't forget me kay" Kagome blushed

"Never" Sesshomaru smiled

"Well I have to go, if I don't see you tomorrow I hope to see you next year" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hugged then ran off towards the woods like last time, Sesshomaru made sure the scent was cut off before he tucked the shirt under his arm and jumped back into the window and on to his bed, Sesshomaru quickly unzipped his suite case putting the shirt at the very bottom under all his stuff, he was about to zip up his bag but his own prize shirt caught his eye 'I guess I could give her this with my scent on it, it will fade but my name will always be on it' Sesshomaru thought as he put the shirt on so his scent would envelope the shirt as he slept.

* * *

~~~~GOODBYES ARE HARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Lets go campers" Tein clapped "Your parents are waiting"

"YEAH!" All the boys ran out to the front of the camp, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spotted their fathers Mercedes Benz right away

"HEY DAD" Inuyasha waved

"Hello boys" Inu-No-Taisho waved

"Hello" Sesshomaru looked around see tons of people screaming missing their kids, Sesshomaru scanned the crowed

"Sesshomaru you looking for something?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru was still scanning

"HEY KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled and Sesshomaru turned to look seeing everyone from his cabin except Maso and Naraku crowed around Kagome saying their goodbyes and I'll miss you's, Sesshomaru could see Kagome in her usual Skit today it was a jade green with a matching green bow on her head.. Sesshomaru turned to his suite cast pulling out his light blue shirt switching it with the shirt he had on which was the shirt he won in sports class with his name on it.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Inu-No-Taisho asked seeing his son switch shirts

"Nothing" Sesshomaru chased after Kagome, Thankfully the other guys had left and Inuyasha was walking back to his dad "Kagome" Sesshomaru called out

"Sesshomaru I'm glad I got to see you one more time" Kagome smiled stepping back out of her car

"Uh hi Kagome, you look_ pretty_ in green" Sesshomaru blushed

"Thank you, I like this color as well" Kagome played with the hem of her skirt

"Oh here" Sesshomaru handed Kagome the shirt he was just wearing "Its not like yours, my scent _will_ fade"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome held the shirt close "Smells like sandalwood and the forest" Kagome laughed "Thank you"

"I figured it was something to remember me by" Sesshomaru brushed his bags

"I will keep it with me always" Kagome smiled

"Lets go, your mother _is_ waiting" A man in a black suit called out

"Okay" Kagome hissed back "Bye Sesshomaru" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and to Kagomes surprise Sesshomaru hugged her back

"I'll miss _you_ Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered

"Miss you more" Kagome Kiss Sesshomaru's cheek, Sesshomaru stood like a deer in headlights as Kagome walked back to her car and just before she got in looked back with a smile before getting in and driving away... Sesshomaru walked back to his own car, Inu-No-Taisho seeing the whole thing

"I told you camp would be fun" Inutaisho mocked

"It was not fun, Kagome is just a nice person" Sesshomaru huffed stepping on to the car. On the car ride home Sesshomaru heard the dark voice again

**~Kagome Pretty name~** The dark voice called out

"GO AWAY" Sesshomaru yelled

"Sesshoamru?" Inu-No-Taisho yelled

"Not you dad" Sesshomaru growled

"What did I do?" Inuyasha barked

"Not you either" Sesshomaru spat "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Whats an inner beast?" Sesshomaru wanted to know and know now.

"Uhhh Why do you ask son?" Sesshomaru could tell his dad didn't really want to talk about it

"Because I'm hearing a voice in my head and it said it was my inner beast" Sesshomaru explained

"I figured it was about time" Inu-No-Taisho sighed "Inuyasha stay calm" Inu-No-Taisho waved his hang

"HEY I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING" Inuyasha yelled clawing at his ears

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha arm then gave him the _'hush'_ face putting his index finger over his mouth to say _'Shhh'._.. "Now tell me" Sesshomaru growled...Inu-No-Taisho then explained in depth what an inner beast was, and what it meant. Sesshomaru understood completely "I see so this means I have feelings for Kagome" Sesshomaru thought out loud

"Is that the girl you gave your shirt to?" Inu-No-Taisho looked through the review mirror at his son who was looking out the window, and Inuyasha was asleep drooling on the door frame

"The shirts have our names on them, she gave me hers and asked me not to forget her" Sesshomaru growled

"So you gave her yours in return so she would not forget you" Inu-No-Taisho was hiding his smile

"When can I start my classes?" Sesshomaru changed the subject

"Ahh about that, I heard you threaded a boy.. Named Maso" Inu-No-Taisho raised his brow

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled

"But I heard it was to defend Inuyasha so.. You will start your classes next Monday" Inu-No-Taisho smiled "Thank you for defending your brother"

"Half" Sesshomaru growled.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well what did you think of my first 100% modern age story? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! LMAO But really I would love it if you would Review... The more you Review the faster I'll post!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: hey guy im fighitng a really bad cold so yeah... but here is the Next chapter... ^.^ Enojoy** _

* * *

"Sesshomaru see me after class" Myoga Sesshomaru's homeroom teacher asked just before the bell rang

_'Pesky Flea'_ Sesshomaru thought as he answered "Of course" Sesshomaru was in high school now just finished his sophomore year, it was the last day before summer break, something Sesshomaru was looking forward to, he wanted nothing more than to get away from the niegen, sure his school was full of demons, as a matter of fact there were eight demons in his class room including his teacher ,he knew two of them Koga, and Naraku. As he sat there staring out the window Sesshomaru could hear the two humans behind him

"Five more minutes and it will be summer break" one boy chuckled

"Nothing but blue skies and the sound of the waves hitting the beach for me, ugh I can't wait" The other boy replied

_'This Sesshomaru is annoyed'_ Sesshomaru growled in his head as the bell rang

"Alright everyone have a safe and fun summer" Myoga waved as the kids raced out of the room with the sound of cheering and laughter filling the halls

"You wanted to see me?" Sesshomaru asked walking up to his teachers messy desk

"Ah yes Sesshomaru, I have a favor"

"This Sesshomaru does not owe you a favor" Sesshomaru growled

"No but I will owe you one if you do this" Myoga smiled under his mustache

"Spit it out" Sesshomaru huffed

"I need an extra set of hands at the freshman entrance ceremony" Myoga began to sweat "a few teachers will be out and I could use another strong set of hands their in case something rather someone starts anything"

"Are you implying a demon with start a fight?" Sesshomaru raised his jaw a sigh of disgust

"I'm _not_ implying anything" Myoga huffed "Will you please help?"

"I shall help" Sesshomaru growled then left the room _'Why not, I have nothing other to do this summer than hide from those 'fan girls' ugh those girls'_ Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of them, ever since he entered school, every girl seemed to throw themselves at Sesshomaru, he ignored them all but it seemed that drove them to like him more. Sesshomaru didn't socialize with anyone in the school except Naraku and Koga every once in a while at lunch but for the most part Sesshomaru was quite. Not waiting to socialize with the other humans and the demons where beneath him in more ways than one.

"Thank you" Myoga smiled causing his mustache to spread across his face

"Hn" Sesshomaru walked out of is classroom, across campus to his dorm room to the top floor, Sesshomaru was already pack to go home but agreed to stay till after the freshman entrance ceremony was over, Sesshomaru picked up his phone and dials is fathers number

"Hello?" Inutaisho answered

"I will be ready at 6pm" Sesshomaru told his father when to pick him up, Sesshomaru was weeks away from his actually drivers license

"That's fine, I have to be there at four for your bothers ceremony though"

"Okay, bye" Sesshomaru hung up the phone _'That's right the Hanyou will be coming to this school'_ Sesshomaru growled_ 'Perfect'_ Sesshomaru walked back down to the gym which was now filled with white plastic chairs, Sesshomaru found Myoga standing with a clipboard at the front of the gym "I'm here" Sesshomaru said in his normal cold emotionless voice

"Good, all you have to do it stand with me and jagi in the back; we are just going to watch over the humans" Myoga explained

"Fine" Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the back of the gym, Sesshomaru stood under the basket ball hoop leaning against the wall, his eyes closed listing to the gym grow loud with people talking as they entered, Sesshomaru ignored the new freshman walking in, after twenty minutes Principal Suikotsu called everyone to attention, Sesshomaru listen with little entrance as the principal greeted everyone nicely, Suikotsu was a very genital man but Sesshomaru could scene the dark side that lay dormant, Sesshomaru was waiting for the day Suikotsu nice guy routine broke, it would give Sesshomaru a challenge he greatly needed... Sesshomaru noticed Myoga and jagi a snake demon were standing on his left scanning the crowed

"I count 54 demons and hanyou's" Jagi spoke

"As do I, but count the number of humans, then count the number of kids sitting over their" Myoga started to sweat

"One is neither demon _or_ human" Jagi's voice cracked

"One has a barrier up" Sesshomaru hissed

"That would make since, more than likely a Miko?" Myoga asked with his brow raised

"Wonder why he or she is hiding?" Jagi and Myoga started thinking as Sesshomaru went back to ignoring the whole situation... As Sesshomaru sifted his weight on his leg, a thought occurred in his mind

~FLASHBACK~ (Read Chapter 1 duh)

"Can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru looked away

"Sure"

"Why don't you have a scent?" Sesshomaru blushed

"I hide it" Kagome answered jumping over a small puddle

"Why?"

"My mother told me to" Kagome clutched her chest "I-I'm different"

"How so?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks "You must promise to never tell, for if you do I will be in grave danger"

"I promise" Sesshomaru vowed

~END FLASHBACK~

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open _'Could Kagome be here?'_ Sesshomaru looked in the crowd seeing nothing but the back of peoples heads _'ugh I need a better view'_

"Where are you going?" Myoga hissed as the football captain Bankotsu did his speech about how great the team is and why they -the Freshman- should try out

"None of your business" Sesshomaru hissed back walking around the edge of the gym scanning the crowds, Sesshomaru spotted Inuyasha silver hair first, Inuyasha looked over and waved, Sesshomaru didn't respond as he kept searching but then something Bankotsu said caught his attention

"If you are brave enough to become a part of the champion football team, the signup sheet will be in the back along with the rest of the sports this great school has to offer" Bankotsu yelled **'Wooo'** in to the microphone before the next sports team walked up and gave their speech

_'Of course'_ Sesshomaru thought walking back to his spot _'Kagome was an excellent archer surely she will sign up for the team'_ Sesshomaru rested against the wall

"Find who you were looking for?" Jagi teased

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he closed his eyes again _'Kagome should sign up and when she does I will be there to greet her'_ Sesshomaru smirked but the panicked _'What if she does not remember me? We were just kids when we met'_ Sesshomaru suddenly felt his stomach turn and his heart beat speed up _'What is the meaning of this?'_ Sesshomaru growled causing Myoga and Jagi to look at him with disapproving eyes though Sesshomaru didn't see... After the ceremony was over the kids were released to sign up for their sports and to pick up their schedules for next term. Sesshomaru snapped up and walked over to schedule station _'I will see her here first no doubt'_ Sesshomaru stood away from the table scanning the faces looking for Kagome, Sesshomaru found kids from camp he had not seen since, the fox demon Shippo, picked up his schedule as well as Maso and the two wolf boys related to Koga, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha picked up his schedule noticing Sesshomaru in the distance

"Hey, I figured you be home by now" Inuyasha called out

"I was asked to help" Sesshomaru huffed keeping is eyes on the booth

"Whatcha looking for?" Inuyasha tried to see what Sesshomaru was seeing

"Nothing, Shouldn't you go sign up for a sport or something?" Sesshomaru hissed

"Jezz you don't have to be a prick" Inuyasha huffed and walked away

_'There!'_ Sesshomaru caught the side of Kagomes face but her sapphire blues were hard to miss. Sesshomaru started to make his way over but the crowd of kids over powered him, pushing him in the opposite direction _'why am I acting like this?'_ Sesshomaru huffed decided to walk on the outside of the gym where it was free of kids, Sesshomaru kept his eye on Kagome as she effortless push thought the crowd most of the people stepped out of her way with a blush, Sesshomaru trying to look over Kagome from what he could see from the small glimpses she had matured to a full woman, her baby fat gone, leaving her a curvy body, Sesshomaru would be lying if he didn't find her attractive. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome went straight to the archery booth

"OH MY!" a dark headed woman yelled as Kagome wrote her name down, Sesshomaru couldn't hear the rest of the conversation between Kagome and the woman, though he could tell the woman was happy to see Kagome as Kagome blushed and shook her head, Sesshomaru looked as Kagomes raven hair swayed as her head shook, Sesshomaru followed her hair down her back, it was in beautiful waves down her back stopping at the small of her back, Sesshomaur looked farther down but his view was cut off by a boy moving between them, Sesshomaru took a few steps to the left to see Kagome again but she was gone _'Where?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he scanned though the crowed but he searched as his father hand grabbed his shoulder

"Car is ready we are waiting if your done here" Inutaisho smiled

"Right" Sesshomaru said with a sigh and left the gym; As Sesshomaru walked back to his dorm a red headed girl walked in front of him

"Excuse me" The girl said with a nervous tone

"What" Sesshomaru hissed aggravated

"Where are the girls dorms?" the girl shook in fear

"Over that way, you _cannot_ miss them" Sesshomaru pointed to the east

"Thanks" the red headed girl ran, Sesshomaru continued to walk but his sensitive ears caught the girl yelling "Kagome, Sango Over this way" Sesshomaru snapped up and looked to were the girl had ran off to and chased after them without thinking. Sesshomaru walked in a fast pace to the girls dorms without being seen, Sesshomaru hid in one of the trees as the red head came in view with another dark headed girl that wasn't Kagome, Sesshomaru listen to their conversation

"Where did Kagome go?" The red head asked

"She said she had to get back home" The dark headed girl answered_ 'Must be Sango'_ Sesshomaru though remembering the red head call out her name

"Oh well, we will show her the way when we come back" The red headed girl smiled "High school here we come" she cheered along with Sango

Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree and raced back to him room before his father came after him asking questions, Sesshomaru grabbed his bag he was taking home for the summer, since he was coming back in a month and keeping his room he just packed the things he needed in everyday life. Once he had his bag Sesshomaru walked back down stair were his dad and Inuyasha were waiting. It was a quite ride back to their mansion, Sesshomaru stared out the window as Inuyasha played his PSP

Then they arrived Sesshomaru took out is bag and went straight to his room, Sesshomaru opened the double doors to his room falling face first on his bed, Sesshomaru and the sudden urge to get a small box out of his closet, with a deep rumbling growled Sesshomaru walked over to his closet... Sesshomaru pulled the door opened and walked to the very back, reaching up to grab a dark green box, Sesshomaru walked back to his bed sitting in the middle he opened the box, in the box a neatly folded white shirt read the Name _Kagome_ in bright blue letters, Sesshomaru pulled out the now small shirt wrote _'S&K'_ In the middle and in an instant was surrounded by Kagomes scent, Sesshomaru took deep breaths _'Fresh as the day she gave it to me'_ Sesshomaru half smiled then sealed back the scent and placed the shirt back in the box putting it back in his closet.

Sesshomaru returned to his bed to unpack, Kagomes scent no longer in the air as he put away his clothes.

* * *

!LETS GO TO SCHOOL!

* * *

A little over a month when by and still no sign of Kagome. Sesshomaru was sitting in the library studying for his Advance trig class, it was his favorite place to be other than his dorm room, it was quite and not many people came to the library, Sesshomaru was finishing is last problem when he heard yelling outside the doors, at first Sesshomaru ignored it _'Must be another fight'_ Sesshomaru thought as he closed his book placing it neatly in his backpack, Sesshomaru left the library set on headed back to his dorm but was caught by the crowds whispers

"No way she did that?" A boy with spiky black hair and glasses gasped

"Yes, I've never heard of a_ freshman_ doing that" A girl with short curly hair answered

"She has to be good to beat the captain" A girl with blue hair and grey eyes, Sesshomaru could tell she was a demon but was not sure on the type

"I heard she has been shooting the bow since she could hold one up" another girl gasped, Sesshomaru froze _'Sounds a lot like Kagome'_

"I want to see this" The blue hairs girl ran off and the others followed, Sesshomaru watched after them as they ran outside

_'I guess it cannot hurt to go look'_ Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the archery field, It was near the baseball and softball fields, on the back side of campus where no damage could be done to the school. Sesshomaru slowly followed the crowd that seemed to be running past him, suddenly he felt a annoying Hanyou behind him

"Didn't expect you to be here" Inuyasha laughed

"What are you talking about" Sesshomaru was still keeping his pace

"You going to see Kagome too" Inuyasha smirked "You think I would have seen her since we are both freshman, but I had no clue she was even here"

"What would make you think I wanted to see that girl" Sesshomaru hissed

"Well we _were_ all friends at camp" Inuyasha was caught off guard "I wonder if she will remember me"

"No because she will be to busy remembering me" Inuyasha felt a heavy body on his back "Long time mutt" Koga jumped off as Inuyasha attempted to hit him

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf"

"Same as you, to see Kagome" Koga pushed

"Seems everyone is" Shippo bounced up, following him was Koga other wolf friends Ginta and Hakaku

_'Damn'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked with the others, they found open seats in the stands overlooking the range, Sesshomaru quickly but not noticeably scanned for Kagome but only saw the other archers standing around the end of the range talking in their uniforms

"Man its hot" Inuyasha complained

"The sun is beating down on us" Ginta covered his eyes "It doesn't help our stupid school uniforms are pure black"

"I shall return" Sesshomaru stood and walked down the steps, Sesshomaru figured Kagome might be walking around getting ready for the competition that was about to take place. As Sesshomaru walked down the white concrete path, a figure caught his attention. Sesshomaru turned to see Raven hair facing away from him, her hair was tied in a white hair tie, and her hair looked longer now even tied up like that. She was wearing the traditional Japanese archers uniform but the bottom skirt was a deep green instead of the usual black and navy blue, the green was part of the schools colors, Which was great Because in Sesshoamru's option Kagome looked best in green. Sesshomaru walked up to the women he thought to be Kagome.

"Hello" He said with a smirk, She slowly turned around, Sesshomaru was surprised how much Kagome had changed; her hair was straight instead of in the waves it had been. Her face was pale and cold much like his own, her eyes were dead, not the Kagome he remembered, her eyes were full of light and always shining. Her scent was masked like it had been when they were kids, but she looked completely different.

"Um Hello?" The girl raised her eyebrow sounding aggravated

_'Kagome voice would be a little different but not that much different'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her "Do you know me?"

"Do you have amnesia?" The girl hissed

"No" Sesshomaru answered getting aggravated himself

"Then _why_ ask me if I know you" the girl crossed her arms

"girl you would be wise to use your manners around me" Sesshomaru stuck his nose up, knowing this could not be Kagome but this girl looked so similar, Kagome he knew was sweet , soft and kind

"HA! And who might _you_ be" the girl started to laugh

"I am Lord Sesshomaru" He answered

"HA! You are no lord" The girl smirked

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru was sure he was going crazy knowing that could not have escaped her lips

"You are not a lord!" The girl huffed again "You might be the heir, but you are not the lord you think you are" the girl laughed

Sesshomaru was seeing red, never in his life had he met a girl as irritating as her, and as rude but he was about to teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget "You need to be taught a lesson" Sesshomaru readied his poison claw "And I will teach-" Sesshomaru was cut off by a high voice

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru didn't have to look to see it was Sango one of Kagomes friends

"What" Kikyo Hissed

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow

"That _is_ my name" Kikyo huffed back

"I was looking for Kagome" Sesshomaru admitted out loud

"You dare think I was that twit Kagome" fire raised in Kikyo's eyes "You will do well to remember that I Kikyo am **not** Kagome"

"That I know" Sesshomaru hissed

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama" Sango bowed catching up to the two

"You bow to this _fool_" Kikyo laughed walking away

"Don't you have some grave yard to haunt you undead bitch" Sango huffed

"Watch it" Kikyo warned fading in to the crowed

"I'm sorry that was Kikyo, Kagomes twin Cousin" Sango laughed

"Care to explain" Sesshomaru was curious about the similar girls and why Sango called her a undead bitch

"Its a long story and I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to me ramble" Sango nervous laughed

"I am quite curios now" Sesshomaru admitted

"Okay well Kikyo was born a month after Kagome, Their mothers were twins which is why Kagome and Kikyo look so similar, they could pass for twins" Sango laughed

"The undead part" Sesshomaru asked in his cold voice

"Oh, Well last year Kikyo became very sick and died, her mother is a witch you see and sort of cast a spell to bring her back and since Kagome was the closest thing to her daughter, her mother stole a part of Kagomes soul to bring back Kikyo, it worked," Sango sighed "The only problem is Kikyo cannot survive on the little soul she stole from Kagome, Her mother tried to steal more but Kagome wouldn't allow it, so now Kikyo has to steal the souls of dead women around the world to keep herself moving, its horrible but then again Kikyo isn't the best of people"

"I see" Sesshomaru looked after the dead girl

"Kagome is getting ready" Sango added "She just wanted a spot on the first string shooters but the captain took it the wrong way, and it exploded into this" Sango laughed

"I see" Sesshomaru started to walk away

"Should I tell her you were looking for her?" Sango called out

"No" Sesshomaru hissed back walking into the stands.

"What no popcorn?" Koga laughed but Sesshomaru didn't respond as the students started cheering seeing the current team captain Midoriko walked out waving hello, Sesshomaru had seen the girl in the hallways from time to time but never paid much attention

"Come on Midoriko show her what makes a captain" A girl called out from the front row

"Shut the hell up" Koga yelled before Sesshomaru could react.

"Teach that freshman bitch a lesson!" A boy called out

"Want me to kick your ass?" Inuyasha threw his water bottle at the boy nailing him in the back of his head

"You son-" The boy with short choppy black hair turned to see six demons staring back at him, Sesshomaru watched fear flash on the boys face before turned to sit back down quietly

"There she is" Shippo pointed out and all six head turned to see Kagome walking out her hair put in a messy twist but one that looked so good in her, She walk walking with a nervous expression everyone quieted down as Kagome opened to speak "Midoriko I do not wish to be captain, I just wanted to be a first string shooter"

"This... freshman thinks _she_ is better than our senior shooters" Midoriko yelled to the crowed "If you think you are better than you should have no problem beating _me_"

"Midoriko has no idea what she is getting into" Inuyasha laughed

"Get'em baby" Koga yelled, Sesshomaru sent the cub a death stare but Koga didn't see it

"Midoriko I'm serious, I don't want to battle you for captain" Kagome pleaded

"The deal is done Kagome. If you beg I might let you out of this but you will leave the team" Midoriko laughed crossing her arms

"Kick her ass Kagome" Shippo yelled to everyone's surprise

"Damn Shippo" Ginta laughed

"Well Kagome?" Midoriko smirked

"Fine I will play your _stupid_ game, Let's do this" Kagome huffed walking back to the starting line

"Here we go" Inuyasha rubbed his hands together with a smirk

"Come on baby" Koga yelled as Ginta hit his head "Hey"

"Koga shut up" Shippo laughed while Ginta hid

Another girl in an archery uniform stepped up "Fist shot 10 yards" the girl moved out of the way "Ready?" Both Kagome and Midoriko stepped and loaded an arrow "Set?" both girls pulled the string back "Fire" As both girls released the arrow Sesshomaru could see the low glow off both arrow as they both hit the bulls eye

"Go Kagome!" Ginta and Shippo yelled

"Next shot 25 yards, Ready? Set? Fire" Again both girls hit the bulls eyes "Next shot 50 yards Ready? Set? Fire" Again both girls hit but Sesshomaru could see Midoriko arrow was slightly lower than Kagomes showing Midoriko was tired after only 6 shots

"Hell yeah Kagome" Inuyasha yelled out

"Enough" Midoriko yelled "This is pointless"

"Give up?" Kagome laughed

"No, Move to trick shots!" Midoriko smiled and evil grin

"I head Midoriko is excellent at trick shots" A girl next to Sesshomaru whispered to her boyfriend

_'Come on Kagome'_ Sesshomaru thought then watched Kagome loose focus and look around in the stands _"Kagome can you hear me?"_ He watched as Kagome nodded her head loading another arrow _'Holy crap if you can hear me tap your foot'_ but Kagome didn't tap her foot _'Hello Kagome can you hear me, if you can nod'_ but again Kagome did nothing

"Both completers must hit the target while sitting on the ground, Ready?" Both girls took different sitting positions, Midoriko sat crisscross and Kagome took another position on leg was folder in front of her and her other leg was bent behind her and beautiful site

"She looks flexible" Koga drooled

"Like you'll ever find out" Inuyasha pushed him _'Fools'_ Sesshomaru thought

"Set? Fire" Both girls hit the bulls eye but Midoriko's arrow only barely made it, as Kagome's hit dead center "Now laying down Ready?" Again the girls took different positions Midoriko laid half on her side half on her back, as Kagome lay completely on her back and eyes closed "Set?" Both girls took aim Midoriko looked up and Kagome looked back "Fire" again Midoriko barely got the bulls eyes as Kagome hit dead center

"Enough!" Midoriko screamed in aggravation "Simon says"

"Whats that?" Kagome asked

"I will take aim and shoot you must do it the same way, we will take turned doing it"

"Kay" Kagome smiled

"Ready? Set?" Midoriko pulled out her big guns, and fell down into the splits "Fire" Midoriko hit dead center of the target

"My turn" Kagome dropped down into the splits and took aim

"I think I'm _in love_" Koga had hearts popping out of his eyes as well as all the guys in the stands much to Sesshomaru's dislike

"Ready? Set? Fire" Kagome hit dead on

"Now you have to follow me right?" Kagome smiled a friendly smiled

"Yes" Miroku hissed

"Okay _well_ I need to go back to my dorm and study so I will end this now, are you ready watch closely" Kagome smiled laying her bow and arrow on the ground

Everyone was quite as Kagome popped her wrist and took off her shoes "Ready?" Kagome flipped on to her hands in to a handstand, she steadied herself then lowered down and grabbed the bow and arrow with her feet "S-Set?" Kagome placed the arrow on the string and pulled it back "F-Fire"

**"GO"** Kagome yelled as she sent the arrow flying like a bullet towards the target hitting it square in the center, Leaving everyone speechless even Sesshomaru.

"You cheated!" Midoriko yelled breaking the silence

"What" Kagome flipped back to her feet

"You used some sort of power" Midoriko was getting red in the face

"Oh don't be a sore loser" A girl called out from the stands

"Yes we all know sport uniforms were designed to keep _'Powers' at bay"_ Kagome explained putting her shoes back on

"You-you cheated somehow" Midoriko was almost in tears

"Give it up Midoriko, she beat you fair and square" Sango called out

"Like I said Midoriko, I don't want to be captain you can keep the title, I just want to be first string" Kagome dusted her hands off "Thats all I really wanted"

"F-Fine" Midoriko ran off knowing she could never shoot a bow with her toes

"WOOO Lets hear it for the freshman!" another girl called out as the stands erupted in cheering, clapping and yelling. Kagome blushed then ran off toward the locker rooms

"She is mine" Koga grunted

"The hell she is" Inuyasha pushed

Sesshomaru watched as the two fought the whole way towards the locker room to wait for Kagome "Its weird we have been here for a month and haven't seen Kagome till now" Shippo announced as he followed the boys

Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't have seen Kagome freshman are on the other side of campus to avoid any fights with upper-class men, But Inuyasha, Shippo and Ginta were freshman and should have seen Kagome at some point "Good point" Sesshomaru couldnt help but follow the annoying boys

"She doesn't want a nasty wolf" Inuyasha huffed

"Like she would want a mutt like you" Koga huffed dodging Inuyasha punch

_'fools she doesn't want either of you'_ Sesshomaru smirked walking towards the locker room but stopped when he heard Shippo yell **RUN**, Sesshomaru looked back to see his crazy fan club running after him _'Shit'_ Sesshomaru started running towards his dorm

"Sesshy don't be like that" Kagura yelled Sesshomaru could see her red eyes set on him

"Come to me my love" Kanna called out behind Kagura

"Sesshy I love you" the rest called out as he dashed around the corner

_'Damn it'_ Sesshomaru climbed up the side of the gym before the fan girls saw him _'Thank kami'_ Sesshomaru watched as the girls ran the other way

"Leave me alone"

Sesshomaru turned to see his raven haired beauty hand glowing like blue fire "Kagome?"

"Please leave me alone" Kagome raised her hands with tears in her eyes

"Why do you wish me away?" Sesshomaru asked

"I didn't want to challenge Midoriko now leave" Kagome was shaking in fear, Sesshomaru now saw her close ripped and a few cuts over her body, then he heard the crowed asking for Kagome head on a steak

"I see, I was merely hiding from my fan club" Sesshomaru pulled his hands up

"You are not here to hurt me?" Kagome lowered her hands

"Of course not" Sesshomaru was a little hurt Kagome didn't recognize him but it had been over 6 years since they met last

"Oh okay" Kagome shook her hands and the blue fire disappered "I'm sorry" Kagome sat down and closed her eyes, Sesshomaru watched as the cuts disappeared and her clothes mended back together

"That _was_ interesting " Sesshomaru looked over Kagome who was now good as new

"Oh thanks" Kagome blushes bright pink

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru found himself drawn to Kagome just like he was six years ago

"Oh its just something I learned to do"

"Its a cool trick" Sesshomaru smirked

"Well its not a trick" Kagome turned to see the sun started to set "Oh umm I have to go"

"Should I walk you back?"

"No, I'll be fine thanks" Kagome pushed past the man and climbed down the stairs, Sesshomaru watched as two boys walked right through her like she was a ghost

"That was new" Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the building looking out towards the horizon _'She didn't even recognize me'_ Sesshomaru mentally growled _'Did she forget about me? it's only been six years'_ Sesshomaru punched the roof putting a dent in the metal _'Son of a bitch'_ Sesshomaru summoned his cloud avoiding the ground where his stalkers were waiting, Sesshomaru flew into his open window wanting to punch the wall in frustration _'Damn it'_ Sesshomaru slid down his wall looking towards his closet, Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and dug through the top till he found a forest green box and then flopped on his queen sized bed, Sesshomaru opened the box seeing the still white child sized t-shirt with Kagome's names sewn on the shirts '_S&K'_ Sesshomaru's room filled with Kagomes scent something that always calmed him '_Kagome'_ Sesshomaru laid back on his bed draping the shirt over his face inhaling the scent

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru snapped up throwing the shirt in the box, tossing it in the closet hiding it in the back

"It's me" A soft voice called out... Sesshomaru looked through the peep hole _'Kagome?'_ Sesshomaru heart started to race as he opened the door

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked over Kagome, Wearing a red sun dress and silver heels

"I thought I recognized you... today on the roof, it was_ you_ Sesshomaru" Kagome stepped in "Why didn't you say anything"

"I-I don't know" Sesshomaru was stunned at Kagomes action

"You should have pulled me in" Kagome stepped up close "Whispered your name" Kagome wrapped her hand around his neck "And" Kagome leaded in a captures Sesshomaru's lips in a kiss. Soon Kagome backed Sesshomaru up against the wall, with a growled Sesshomaru spun her around so that she was against the wall. Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Kagomes thighs and pulled her up and off the ground, with a giggle Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru hips. "Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned no louder than a whisper

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered against her neck as he pulled at her zipper

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Sesshomaru snapped up Kagomes shirt falling in to his lap, as he gasped for air "Yo Sesshomaru you there?"

"What Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru tired to sound calm

"We are going out you wanna come?"

"Not tonight I have to study"

"Alright well we are at Muze if you decide to come" Sesshomaru already knew where they would be going Muze was the only good club that let 16 and up get in

"Okay" Sesshomaru called out as Inuyasha left the hallway, Sesshomaru did have a test he needed to study for so he repacked Kagomes shirt then walked over to his oak desk to study his Advance Trig test.

* * *

**_A/N:: Well what did you think? if your confused about anything let me know ^.^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Hola everybody! So here is the next Chapter, I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the late update I got really busy with my Job so yeah... but I'm back and better than ever.. sort of :P but anyway I'll shut up now so you can read..**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his HomeRoom class staring at the wall in his own world thinking of Kagome when a small knock at the door grabbed his attention

"Come in" Myoga called out as he finished writing on this board

"Hello, from Mrs. Kaina " Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked in, her forest green skirt ruffled as she swayed towards Myoga, her tight school uniform shirt showing off her breast but not in a sultry way, her hair was pulled up, one side had a French brad on the side with a pink lily clip holding her brad together as it flowed into a bun low on her head

"Was this it?" Myoga asked looking over the papers Kagome just handed him

"That was everything she gave me" Kagome looked a little scared, Sesshomaru could hear Koga trying to get Kagomes attention

"Alright thank you Kagome" Myoga turned back to the board as Kagome turned on the balls of her feet to walk out as she grabbed the door Myoga called out to her "Oh Kagome, Good luck Tomorrow from what I hear you will be the one leading us to victory this year"

"Oh Thank you" Kagome half smiled as she shut the door

_'That son of a bitch flirting with Kagome, doesn't the flea know he is four times kagomes age... dirty basted'_ Sesshomaru growled looking away before he got mad and scared the humans

* * *

~~~~Later that day~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the library as Inuyasha ran in "There you are"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru didn't look up from his book

"Come on"

"Where to?" Sesshomaru still not looking up

"Kagome is at muze as we speak, we are all going to go say hi" Inuyasha slammed Sesshomaru's book closed "Let's go"

"Why should I go?" Sesshomaru sat back and crossed his arms

"Get the stick out of your ass and lets go" Inuyasha laughed

"No"

"We are leaving in 10 minutes, go change and met us at Kogas SUV... And so help me if you don't come I will tell all your crazy fan girls the password to your room barrier"

"Your serious" Sesshomaru felt like an idiot giving his brother his password, Sesshomaru kept a strong barrier up over his Dorm room to keep nosy people out

"Totally" Inuyasha leaned over the table "You now have 9 minutes" Inuyasha grinned

"Fine" Sesshomaru huffed and went to his dorm to change in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans, He would never admit it but if Kagomes was there his black shirt would be the best thing to wear because it showed off his muscles, once dressed Sesshomaru headed down stairs to Kogas car

"Two minutes to spare" Inuyasha called out from the passenger seat

"Shut up" Sesshomaru growled sliding into the back seat next to Shippo

"Kagome here I come" Koga laughed as he back up and out on to the road, after a short 20 minute drive Koga parked in the parking garage across from the club, Sesshomaru stepped out of the car watching Inuyasha and Koga check the mirror and check how they looked

"Idiots" Shippo laughed as he walked with Sesshomaru into the club, both winced at the loud music but soon would get used to it "Wonder where she is" Shippo called out

"Don't know, I doubt she is even here" Sesshomaru yelled back

"Lets get a table" Inuyasha called out from behind them

"There is an opened one" Koga pointed to a booth on the second floor overlooking the dance floor, as the guys sat down a red head with green eyes walked up

"Hello my name is Ayame want anything to drink?" Sesshomaru knew it was Kagomes friend

"Ayame is it?" Sesshomaru asked

"That's my name" Ayame smiled at the hot guy talking to her

"Your friends with Kagome right?" Inuyasha asked

Ayames face turned in to a frown "Yes And before you ask, Yes she is single, No she doesn't date, Yes she is here. No I cannot point her out to you... now want anything to drink?"

"Naw were good" Inuyasha looked away

"Fine" Ayame snapped and walked away

"Guess we aren't the only one looking for Kagome" Shippo pointed out

"But we are the only one she knows" Koga smirked looking down on to the dance floor.

After and hours and a half, Sesshomaru was getting aggravated and tired of the music "I'll be back later" Sesshomaru called out as Koga and Inuyasha chugged the drinks Sesshomaru got them

"Kay" the three called out

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and through the crowed towards the exit but out of the corner of his eye caught sight of Kagome walking towards the back, Sesshomaru was about to ignore her and keep walking but something nagged him to go. So Sesshomaru pushed thought the crowed towards the back door Kagome just went through. Kagome was standing at the edge of the side walk arms crossed "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome slowly turned around looking back at the man "You can see me?" Kagome asked, She was wearing a dark red dress, with three inch heels, her hair was in large curls down her back, she wore light make up just enough to bring out those beautiful blue eyes

"Yes" Sesshomaru was confused

"There is only one person that can see me through my barrier" Sesshomaru watched as a smiled pulled at her lips "Its been so long since I've seen that person" Sesshomaru could see the tears rising in her eyes

"I'm not following?" Sesshomaru really was but he didn't want her to know that

"Still cold as ever" Kagome laughed "Sesshomaru" Kagome stepped closer "You were and still are the only person that can see me through my barrier" Kagome laughed

"So you do remember me" Sesshomaru blurted out blowing his cover

"I have no idea why I didn't realize it on the roof the other day" Kagome stepped closer "Are you still a non huger?" Kagome smiled "Because its been what six year since I've had a hug from you"

"You would have to step out of your barrier, if I remember right last time you shocked the hell out of me" Sesshomaru smirked

"Done" Kagome waved her hand and nearly jumped into Sesshomaru's arms "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, you should of said something" Kagome whispered in his ear

"I didn't even know what to say" Sesshomaru whispered back still holding Kagome

"Doesn't matter now" Kagome smiled starting to pull back but Sesshomaru pulled her back in

"You only get one so you better make it last" Sesshomaru chuckled and felt Kagome shudder under him... in a good way

"Good point" Kagome laughed hugging Sesshomaru closer "I missed you"

"I missed you as well" Sesshomaru nuzzled against Kagomes neck, hating not being able to smell her sweet aroma but froze when he heard the door opened

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha huffed

_'Should I take my barrier down'_

_'Still able to get in my head'_ Sesshomaru chuckled

_'Of course I'm touching you aren't I'_ Kagome laughed with him

"Guess he left" Koga huffed "Lets go back in; he will show up"

_'Later'_ Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter not sure when he would be able to hold her like this again

_'Well this is different the Sesshomaru I knew didn't like to be touched'_

_'That was long ago'_ Sesshomaru pulled back a little to see Kagome blue sapphire eyes

_'Here'_ Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru was about to ask what but he realized Kagome took down her barrier that held her scent

_'Fresh rain, lavender and a hint of honey suckle'_ Sesshomaru breathed in the scent _'Better than I remember it'_

"Sorry had to put it back up" Kagome stepped back out of Sesshomaru arms "Thank you" Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru want to pull her back in but heard the door open again

"KAGOME" Three boys called out

"Hey guys" Kagome waved

"Sesshomaru you dick hiding Kagome from us" Koga huffed

"Actually I found him" Kagome laughed as Shippo scooped her up into a hug "Shippo" Kagome hugged back

"I'm next" Koga pulled Kagome in to a tight hug, Sesshomaru bit his lips to stop from growling

"Hi Koga" Kagome pulled back getting out of his hug

"Hey Kags" Inuyasha pulled Kagome in to a spinning hug "I missed you"

"I missed all of you too"

Inuyasha set Kagome down but didn't let go "Where have you been hiding?" Inuyasha asked with one arm around her shoulders

"I haven't been hiding, you guys have just been looking in the wrong places" Kagome laughed

"No you've been hiding these two have been looking for you for two months straight" Shippo laughed

"Don't know if that is sweet _or_ creepy" Kagome giggled

"Kagome?" The door opened again to a pissed Sango

"Yeah" Kagome pulled Inuyasha arm off and went to her friends side

"**Miroku. Is. Flirting. Again**" Sango balled her hand in a fist

"Damn, would you like to go home?"

"Yes but we came with him" No sooner did Sango finish her sentence Koga stepped up

"I can take you back, we were done anyway" Koga smiled

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked back

"Yeah, your dorm is only across campus" Inuyasha added

"It's not a big deal" Koga stepped in front in Inuyasha

"Okay let me get my purse, we will meet you out front" Kagome stepped back in with Sango

"You don't have enough room" Sesshomaru was beyond pissed but didn't show it

"_So?_" Koga hissed

"Shippo sit up front, Kagome can sit in my lap" Inuyasha smirked

"No Shippo drive, Kagome can sit in my lap!" Koga growled

"Shut up" Sesshomaru growled

"Lets the girls sit where _they_ feel comfortable" Shippo growled as well

"Fine" Koga walked back through the club to met Kagome and Sango with the rest of the gang behind him, Sesshomaru was the last to leave the club

"Hey we are ready" Kagome called out

"Okay, my car is up here" Koga called back out pointing towards the parking garage

"Kay" Kagome pulled Sango across the street as the boys waited for the light

Kagome and Sango waited at the bottom of the parking garage for the boys to show the way, Kagome followed next to Sesshomaru who had his hands in his pockets and nose in the air, Kagome frowned

"Here we are, I don't have room so one of you will have to sit in someone s lap" Koga faked a_ 'I'm sorry'_ Look

"That's okay... umm I guess since I kind of know these guys I'll sit in someone s lap" Kagome offered then looked around "Uh Sesshomaru do you mind" Kagome blushed pink

"No" Sesshomaru was cold

"I mean I don't have to" Kagome was taking back by Sesshomarus reaction

"It's fine" Sesshomaru had no idea what he was saying, of course he wanted Kagome on his lap, but his annoying brother and his friends have thoroughly pissed him off

"Okay then let's go" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to sit down then carefully sat on his lap "Am I hurting you?" Kagome flashed her big blue eyes at him

"No" Sesshomaru looked out the window _'Is she flirting with me? What do I do?'_ Sesshomaru freaked

"Oh well my mother says I have a boney butt" Kagome laughed

"Its fine" Sesshomaru answered, as Koga and Inuyasha turned around with weird looks on their face's

"Ready" Koga asked as he put the car in reverse

It took a little long than twenty minutes due to Friday night traffic, so Kagome decided to be a little bold, she laid her head down on Sesshomaru shoulder all but nuzzling his throat but still no reaction, no racing heart, not flushed skin, nothing! Kagome was getting upset _'Maybe the hug meant nothing just like a friend hug but I felt something like he wanted to be more than friends but his hand are like a dead guys just sitting on my leg, he could at least rub my back or something letting me know he is interested but I was soooo wrong damn it Kagome why do you do this!'_ Kagome scolded herself _'Sesshomaru is way to hot for you he will never want you, we are just childhood friends nothing more'_

Sesshomaru tried his best not to kiss Kagome she was so close all he had to do was tilt his head and boom lips on lips, but he didn't want to be to forward with Kagome, so just kept looking forward showing her that he was being a gentle man. He could feel the anger and confusion coming of Kagome, making Sesshomaru confused as well _'She is angry about sitting on me? it's not like I'm groping her or anything'_

"So which dorm?" Koga asked

"Clark" Sango finally spoke

"The red brick one" Kagome added giving Sesshomaru a little rub of her butt in an attempt to make her final move _'If he doesn't respond then I'm done trying'_

_'Oh gods'_ Sesshomaru screamed in his head trying hard not to get hard_ 'Kagome would be disgusted'_ Sesshomaru thought of his old teacher Myoga to keep his member at bay

_'SON OF A BITCH'_ Kagome screamed but kept her face calm with a smile on her lips

"Here we are" Shippo jumped out so Sango could get out as Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome, As she slid off she grabbed his shoulder to give him a message

_'I'm not a fucking leaper, if you felt uncomfortable with me I could have sat somewhere else'_ Kagome huffed shooting the message to Sesshomaru with a frown Kagome slammed the door shut clipping Sesshomaru's arm in the door... Sesshomaru could have cried, not from the door but from Kagome. He should have known those subtle movements were her way of making a move on him.

_'FUCK FUCK FUCK'_ Sesshomaru was kicking his own ass_ 'I had her right there and she just slipped though my fingers!'_ Sesshomaru stomped up to his room not wanting to heard Koga and Inuyashas scolding for not making a move on Kagome.

* * *

~~~END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't seen Kagome since that night, neither had Inuyasha or Koga, Shippo said he saw her once as lunch but she was surrounded by her friends so he didn't get a chance to talk to her and that she didn't look like she wanted to talk anyway... Sesshomaru was still kicking himself, he knew Kagome was pissed. But what he didn't know is that Kagome was more than pissed she was _embarrassed, horrified_ that she did those things to someone who didn't like her, she felt like a _Fool_!

"You packed up?" Inuyasha asked knocking on the door

"Give me a minute" Sesshomaru hissed looking out his window out towards the teens racing to get back home, Sesshomaru could see his father's car parked on the curb waiting for his two sons.

"Kay well head down when you are ready" Inuyasha pulled his bags down the hallway towards the elevator

Sesshomaru picked up his bags with a sigh and left his room, He slowly walked out of the building towards his fathers car, Sesshomaru tossed his bags in the back and slid into the front seat next to his father

"Sesshomaru you look troubled" Inu-No-Taisho noticed

"I'm fine lets go home" Sesshomaru turned to face out of the window

"Alright" His father huffed and pulled away, As Sesshomaru left the school grounds he caught sight of Kagome she was wearing plan blue jeans with a pink tank top her hair was in curls down her back, She was closing the trunk on a small green sports car.

"BYE KAGOME!" Inuyasha called hanging out of the window

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome waved with a smile of her face

"Who was that son?" Inu-No-Taisho asked

"The girl of my dreams" Inuyasha sighed and sat back rolling the window up

"I see" Inu-No-Taisho looked over to see Sesshomaru's fist balled up, his knuckles turning white and red bleeding in to his eyes "Are you boys hungry?"

"No" Sesshomaru hissed

"Na I had some of Kagomes rice balls a little while ago I'm still full" Inuyasha patted his stomach as Sesshomaru fought not to kill him

"Alright then lets head home" Inu-No-Taisho stomped on the gas wanted to get home and out of Sesshomaru's fury

* * *

~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Did you leave it at school?" Izayoi asked as Inuyasha flipped the couch

"No I was using it in the car" Inuyasha hissed

"Did you leave it in the car?" His father asked drinking his water

"No I checked" Inuyasha barked as he ran upstairs to check his room again, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and out to the garage to pick up a bag he left in the trunk, Sesshomaru had excellent night vision so he didn't need to turn the light on, Sesshomaru popped the trunk and grabbed his small bag that held his laptop and cords. As Sesshomaru closed the trunk he noticed a bright glow coming from the back seat

_'What isthat?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he opened the door, He bent down and pulled up Inuyasha cell phone seeing three missed calls and 5 text messages, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha password _'1234, What and idiot'_ Sesshomaru unlocked it just as another call was coming though, as soon as the picture popped up Sesshomaru's heart fell into his stomach _'Kagome?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the picture it was Kagome on Inuyasha riding piggy back, She was smiling, her arms tightly wrapped around Inuyasha neck.

"Yo you see my phone?" Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshomaru quickly covered the phone and hid the light so Inuyasha wouldn't see

"Nope sorry" Sesshomaru kept calm

"Damn it" Inuyasha slammed the door

_'Close one_' Sesshomaru raced back to his room with the phone, He shut and locked the door, tossed his laptop bag on his bed and went to his balcony, Sesshomaru climbed the side of the house sitting on the roof he unlocked Inuyasha phone and looked at his text messages next

**Kagome ;)**  
I might have left it at muze but I'm pretty sure I gave it to you  
_Received at 4:03pm_

**Kagome ;)**  
Can you find it?  
_Received at 5:12pm_

**Kagome ;)**  
Inuyasha? you okay?  
_Received at 5:58pm_

**Kagome ;)**  
Your starting to worry me! Text me back asap  
_Received at 6:32pm_

**Kagome ;)**  
I found it, Miroku had it lol Sorry for all the text and phone calls your probably busy or something so See you Saturday :)  
_Received at 7:04pm_

Sesshomaru had a strong urge to crush the phone in to a thousand pieces _'Kagomes name has a wink face next to it'_ Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red

**~Kagome belongs to us~** A dark voice growled

_'You again'_ Sesshomaru hissed

Next Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha pictures, mostly seeing pictures of Inuyasha with his shirt off showing off his small muscles posing if front of a mirror, Sesshomaru laughed at that as he strolled up but stopped laughing seeing a picture of Inuaysha and Kagome swimming, another where Inuyasha had Kagome thrown over his shoulder, Kagome laughing as hard as she could. The next picture was one where Kagome was still on Inuyasha shoulder as he jumped into the pool water splashing up.. Next was a video

"INUYASHA" Kagome gasped for air

"What? you wouldn't get it" Inuyasha laughed as he swam around

"For a good reason" Kagome shivered in the water staying a float

"So I just help you" Inuyasha laughed diving under the water

"Ugh Shippo help me" Kagome started to swim towards the latter but let out a loud scream as she was drug under the water, Shippo's loud laughter echoed on the phone "Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly swam to the edge and climbed out as Inuyasha laughed

"You _look_ like a drowned cat" Inuyasha laughed pointed at Kagome

"And you _smell_ like wet dog" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha face turned red like a tomato

_'That son of a bitch'_ Sesshomaru hissed once the video was over _'This is not over'_ Sesshomaru growled as he climbed back into his room and walked down the stairs "Inuyasha here is your phone" Sesshomaru called out as a red blur shot of from the kitchen

"Where was it?" Inuyasha picked up the phone "Did you look through my phone?"

"Inuyasha really? Why on earth would I even remotely care what's on your phone" Sesshomaru turned on the balls of his feet walking back to his room hearing Inuyasha calling Kagome

"Hey sorry I lost my phone, but as you can-" Sesshomaru closed his door cutting off Inuyashas voice, Sesshomaru slid down the door his heart in a million piece still scattered on the roof

_'I had her'_ Sesshomaru held back the urge to punch the floor _'right there I had her'_ Sesshomaru pulled his knees in his chest felling his eyes sting but did not let tears rise or fall

**~We have lost the battle but you will not lose the war~** The dark voice echoed in his head

_'Go away'_

**~Child I cannot~**

_'Yea I know your apart of me, Choose another mate Kagome is no longer ours'_

**~There is still time~**

_'She is with Inuyasha'_

**~Information you cannot confirm~**

_'You saw the pictures'_

**~It will not last~** The dark voice hissed making Sesshomaru's eyes start to bleed red

_'STOP'_ Sesshomaru held on to his head like it was going to fall off, Once his beast calmed down Sesshomaru laid down on his bed to sleep trying to forget this day ever happened.

* * *

_**A/N:: Well that did you think? Let me know :) I love Reviews :)** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **_

_**A/N:: Sorry for the late updat everyone,I had Jury Duty BLAH! But anyway to make it up to you I'm going to post 2 chapters today ^.^ Your welcome** _

* * *

"Thank you father" Sesshomaru stood in the garage looking at his new all black Mercedes Benz his father had bought for him as a gift for his senior year

"Well you needed a car anyway, Think of it as an Early graduation gift" Inu-No-Taisho laughed patting his sons back "Inuyasha lets go!"

"Yeah I'm coming" Inuyasha called out covering the phone with his shoulder

"That boy" Inu-No-Taisho walked back into the house

_'Inuyasha'_ Sesshomaru growled thinking back over the summer_ 'Inuyasha has been gone every weekend, it seemed like. every Saturday Inuyasha would beg father for the car always saying 'Kagome and I are going blah blah blah or Kagome wants blah blah blah'_... Sesshomaru's heart felt like a block of ice, he wanted nothing to do with Kagome or Inuyasha. He didn't want to be anywhere near them or the school _'one more year, then I'm gone'_ Sesshomaru opened the trunk again for Inuyasha to throw his stuff in the back

"I'll right see you soon, you too" Inuyasha hung up the phone and slid into the passenger seat

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked backing out of the garage

"Um no" Inuyasha looked out the window

"Oh?"

"It... well it was her cousin Kikyo" Inuyasha blushed a light pink

"Kikyo? When did you met her?" Sesshomaru was a little curious to be honest

"Well about 3 weeks ago at Kagomes birthday party" Inuyasha was still looking out the window

"And why does she have your number, I thought Kagome was your girlfriend" Sesshomaru's stomach flipped at the word, He had been invited to Kagome party but didn't want to face her

"Because I gave it to her, damn whats with all the question!" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Alright then" Sesshomaru knew something was about to go down, They were almost to school when Inuyasha's phone rang with Kagomes ring tone that Sesshomaru had heard so many times over the summer, but Inuyasha hit _'Send to Voicemail'_ and continued to look out the window, Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice Kagomes picture changed, it was once her and Inuyasha but now it was a picture of a bow and arrow leaning against a brick wall "Here we are" Sesshomaru pulled into the student parking lot spotting Kagome walking with Koga

"Don't tell her you saw me" Inuyasha raced out of the car and down the street

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru was not getting pissed _'How dare he disrespect Kagome like that'_ Sesshomaru stepped out of his car

"Yo Sesshomaru" Koga waved and Kagome blushed a light red playing with her hair

_'What was that?'_ Sesshomaru's heart jumped "Hey you two" Sesshomaru popped the trunk

"where is the mutt?" Koga asked

"Um I don't know" Sesshomaru pulled his bags out

"Aren't those his red bags?" Kagome pointed out

"Uh yeah, he asked me to bring them" Sesshomaru slammed the trunk shut

"Okay, well I have to go, Ayame is waiting" Kagome walked around Koga and touched Sesshomarus arm _'Terrible lie'_ Kagome hung her head and walked away, Sesshomaru could smell the tear rising in her eyes

"Heads up, I'm going to kill your mutt brother" Koga growled

"Not that I mind _but_ what for?" Sesshomaru was still watching Kagome the smell of her tears burning in nose

"He is cheating on Kagome"

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped around facing the wolf

"Its true... Sorry didn't mean to ease drop" Shippo poked around his new orange jeep

"Wait I'm confused" Sesshomaru admitted

"Yeah, with the dead girl" Koga huffed crossing his arms

"Kikyo" Shippo added knowing her name

"Wait Inuyasha is cheating on Kagome with her _dead_ cousin?" Sesshomaru repeated to clarify

"Yup, I caught them making-out at her birthday party, I was going to tell Kagome but she just looked happy" Shippo hung his head

"And you _still_ haven't told her?" Sesshomaru growled

"You break the news to her that her beloved boyfriend is cheating on her with a dead girl" Koga looked like he was going to cry

"We have tired but Inuyasha always pulls her away at the last minute" Shippo sighed

"Koga you had her alone before we showed up, Why didn't you tell her then?"

"Yeah okay, Hey kagome! Inuyasha is cheating on you... so How about them niks" Koga mocked "It's not easy telling your friend she is being cheated on by a guy she pretty much loves"

"Plus tomorrow is that first day of school, I don't want to crush her soul on the first day" Shippo played with a rock looking at the ground

"You rather her find out later when she falls even more for him" Sesshomaru felt sick

"What do you suppose we do? I would _LOVE_ to tell her the truth but I don't want to be the one to crush her, I still want a chance with her, and I can't be if I'm the guy who killed her heart" Koga leaned against Sesshomaru's car "By the way nice car"

"Thanks" Sesshomaru growled ready to kill his brother himself "Where is the half breed run off to?" Sesshomaru caught his scent "This way, lets go" Sesshomaru ran with Shippo and Koga to find Inuyasha for a good ol ass kicking

"The girls dorm?" Koga slid to a stop blushing a deep red

"He went in side" Sesshomaru growled opening the door "Come on"

"Right" Shippo and Koga followed to the 8 floor "Where did he go now?" Shippo asked

"Down here" Sesshomaru growled

"What are you doing here?" Kagome peeked out with door

"Kagome?" The three stop to see Kagome opening her door the rest of the way wearing grey shorts with a overly large purple t-shirt showing off her shoulder

"Yes?" Kagome crossed her arms

"Were we to loud?" Koga laughed

"No you crossed in to my barrier and since you are boy's it sent me a signal letting me know there is an intruder"

"You _are_ awesome" Koga drooled

"Uh thanks" Kagome giggled "So Why are _you_ three in the girls dorm?"

"Well We were looking for... Naraku" Shippo lied

"Naraku?" Kagome made a face making Sesshomaru uneasy

"Uh yeah we heard he was up here with his girlfriend, We were just going to say hi" Koga kept the lie going

"Sorry but he isn't up here or else I would have known" Kagome shifted her weight

"Are there any guys up here?" Shippo asked

"On this floor... No" Kagome shook her head " On the third and sixth but none here on the eighth, well except for you three" Kagome looked aggravated... Sesshomaru heard a door open, he looked down the hall just four door down seeing Kikyo wearing Inuyasha shirt with Inuyasha holding her hand looking back seeing Sesshomaru looking at them

"Uh Sesshomaru is looking" Inuyasha had fear written all over his face

"Don't worry honey he can't see us, remember the barrier" Kikyo smiled and kissed his nose

"but he is looking at us" Inuyasha pointed

"Honey my barrier is up, he can't see us" Kikyo pulled him along and down the back stairs

"Well Kagome We better be going" Sesshomaru interrupted Koga

"Oh, okay then" Kagome waved and shut her door

"What was that?" Koga asked as they entered the stair well

"Inuyasha is gone" Sesshome hissed

"Damn" koga punched the wall

"Lets get back to our dorms, we have class in the morning" Sesshomaru opened the door and headed back for his dorm

* * *

~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at his lunch table with Koga, Shippo, Naraku, Ginta and Hahaku eating his lunch as Inuyasha walked up with Kagome in hand, Kagomes bangs hiding most of her face

"Sup guys" Inuyasha set down as Kagome pulled out the chair next to him facing away from Sesshomaru

"Nothing you?" Naraku as well as the others were looking at Kagome

"Nothing bombed my History test" Inuyasha laughed then noticed everyone looking at Kagome; Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha touch Kagomes knees, Then he watched as Kagome shook her head from left to right

_'Inuyasha be talking to her secretly but what are they saying'_ Sesshomaru wondered

"You okay Kagome?" Shippo could smell her salty tears

"Y-Yes" Kagome whispered Inuyasha hand still on her knees, after a few moments Kagome leaned against Inuyasha shoulder facing the back wall away from the small group

"You _sure_ babe, your not acting like your normal cheerful self" Koga looked confused and concerned

"I'm f-fine"Kagomes voice cracked as she touched Inuyasha shoulder

"Go" Inuyasha order almost in a harsh tone, or it seemed that way to the small group

"Thank you" Kagome breathed then rose and pushed her chair in leaving without another word

"Another fight" Kikyo asked passing by with a huge grin of her face

"Just a little one" Inuyasha smirked but tried to hide it

"Listen you mutt, Kagome is not a toy!" Koga stood up "Stop playing with her!"

"I don't know what your talking about" Inuyasha took a drink of his tea

"Mutt we all know you are fucking Kikyo because Kagome wouldn't give _it_ up" Naraku crossed his arms

"Are you all crazy?" Inuyasha laughed and left the table

"Is that true?" Shippo asked as soon as Inuyasha was out of ear shot

"Yes, Kagome is _always_ fighting Inuyasha about keeping her virginity" Naraku hissed "So Since Kagome wouldn't give it up he moved to her copy" Naraku pointed to Kikyo

"What an asshole" Koga slammed his fist on the table "I'll kill him"

"Calm down koga" Ginta patted Kogas shoulder

"Getting mad wont do anything" Naraku rose and left

"He is right, See you all later" Sesshomaru left leaving his tray on the table '_Half breed, if you destroy her heart I will destroy you'_ Sesshomaru headed to his chemistry class he didn't have a partner but it was honestly better that way he could get all the work done in a snap then read the rest of the time.

* * *

~~~2 Days Later~~~~

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her room doing her math home work when her phone buzzed letting her know she had a text message

**Inuyasha**  
Hey baby, What are you doing?  
_Recived at 5:37pm_

Kagome wrote back "Nothing some math homework, what about you?"

**Inuyasha**  
cool, Can you come over tonight, I wanted to tell you in person I'm sorry and I have a gift for you  
_Recived at 5:39pm_

Kagome smiled _'Finally he apologizes'_ "Alright what time?"

**Inuyasha**  
Around 8? Door will be unlocked  
_Recived at 5:53pm_

Kagome figured she should get cleaned up from the school day "Okay see you then" Kagome rushed off to her bathroom and took a quick shower... at 7:30pm Kagome was bouncing on her bed waiting to go over to Inuyashas _'Inuyasha has been off for the past month maybe his inner demon is coming out'_ Kagome bit her finger nails _' Damn I can't wait anymore, I'll just be early._ Kagome left her room wearing a red sundress; Inuyasha favorite color. her hair was down in soft curls, everything Inuyasha told her he loved about her, Kagomes heart started to race as she took the elevator up to Inuyasha room, On the way she pasted Kogas, Shippos, Narakus, and Sesshomaru's room trying to be quite

"Here we go" Kagome opened the door and screamed Inuyasha's name in shock.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk wearing nothing but his grey sweat pants, He had just finished his homework and was now lying his head down trying to rest his eyes when he heard her...

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru jumped up and ran to his door, he opened it up to see Kagome stomping by tears over flowing her eyes "Kagome?" Sesshomaru tried to grab her

"Don't!" Kagome pulled away as Inuyasha tripped out his door wearing only his boxers

"Kagome I can explain!" Inuyasha ran towards her

"Explain what? How in the world will you explain your pasty white ass _plowing_ in to my cousin!" Kagome's voice cracked as the other boys on the floor opened their door to see what was going on

"Kagome please come in and I will-"

"No... No I refuse to go in to_ that_ room ever again!" Kagome turned to walk again

"Kagome it's not like that" Inuyasha reached for her arm but jumped back yelping in pain holing his hand that was currently up in smoke

"Damn tough barrier" Naraku covered his nose

"Nothing like the smell of Burt flesh in the morning" Koga laughed trowing on his shoes

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha hissed still holding his burnt hand

"To get _my_ women"

"Don't Koga" Shippo warned

"Why not?"

"Because if you go and comfort her right now you will forever be in the friends zone" Naraku laughed and closed his door

"Ohh good point" Koga pulled his shoes back off and closed his door, same for Shippo. But Sesshomaru quietly walked out

_'I'll take me chances'_ Sesshoamru dashed down the stairs as Kagome took the elevator, going to met her at the bottom... Sesshomaru waited at the bottom seeing the elevator stopping, as the doors opened up to a full blown crying Kagome "Kagome" Sesshomaru sighed reaching in "Come"

"S-Seshomaru" Kagome jumped up and grabbed on to Sesshomarus shoulders, Sesshomaru nuzzled into her hair "D-Did you know?" Kagome tensed up waiting for the answer

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered truthfully

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome sobbed on to his chest

"Would you have believed me?" Sesshomaru started petting her hair

"Maybe" Kagome was still crying

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha was wearing his blue jeans and a white shirt

_'Behind your barrier?'_ Sesshomaru chuckled

_'Well mine and yours, I'm stealing your aura'_ Kagome giggled

_'didn't even buy me dinner first, how rude'_ Sesshomaru joked

_'Ha Ha Ha'_ Kagome mocked as Inuyasha ran outside

_'Would you like me to take you home?'_ Sesshomaru offered

_'he will check there next if not stay there till I come back'_ Kagome thought_ 'I could go to sango's or Ayames'_

_'You can stay with me'_ Sesshomaru offered

_'I think you should at least take me out on a date before you try to get me in bed'_ Kagome laughed the tears finally stopping

_'Kagome'_ Sesshomaru pulled out of her grips but took a hold of her hand leading her back up to his room "Sapphire" Sesshomaru spoke in a soft whisper but Kagome heard it

_'What was that for?'_ Kagome asked stepping into Sesshomaru's room letting go of his hand

"I have a barrier placed around my room, so no one can enter with out the password" Sesshomaru backed up "So this is my room"

"Its huge" Kagome looked around "its three times the size of mine" Kagome noticed the queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and pillows, the large flat screen Tv hanging on the wall, a good sized black couch in the middle with a cream and dark blue carpet, A large oak wood desk covered with books and papers but they were organized.

"It was bigger last year but I made the bathroom larger" Sesshomaru pointed to the left

"I see" Kagome sat on the edge of the couch

"Are _you_ okay?" Sesshomaru sat next to her

"Yes and no" was all Kagome said, Sesshomaru wasn't going to push it any farther "So why is your password Sapphire?' Kagome asked walking around his room; While Sesshomaru thought of a lie, truth be told it was sapphire because of Kagomes Shappier eyes but he couldn't let her know that

"Fire-sapphire is my favorite stone but its too long so Sapphire its easy"

"Better than Inuyasha's passwords, 1234 to his phone and _'Let me in'_ for his computer" Kagome giggled

"Let me in?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Yeah" Kagome was over at Sesshomaru's desk looking at his homework "Hey we have the same chemistry class"

"Impossible, I'm in a senior chemistry class"

"I know, I take advance classes" Kagome looked at the papers "And number 28 is wrong" Kagome pointed

"I checked it three times, its the same every time" Sesshomaru was oddly aggravated

"May I show you"

"By all means" Sesshomaru wanted to see Kagome try to prove him wrong, He knew his work and it was easy

"Alright, Watch" Kagome started on a blank sheet of paper writing formals, Sesshomaru watched as she did the work without a calculator, She was half way done with the paper when she looked up and started writing numbers in the air, then with a smile continued with the problem "There" Kagome handed the paper over showing that his answer was wrong

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru was impressed

"Do what?" Kagome laughed

"All that work and not once did you use a calculator or any of it, not even to double check"

"I don't know" Kagome giggled spinning out of his chair

_'It looks right but I'm keeping my answer'_ Sesshomaru thought

"That's fine" Kagome laughed

_'Oh shit you can still read minds?'_

"I can only read minds of those how allow me to" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's pictures of his family and random country scenes "I know Koga is in love with me, I know Shippo thinks about his dead mother and Father consistently, Ginta and Hakakua think the world of Koga"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He shut off his mind from me, As soon as we started dating I wasn't able to read his mind, not that I tired to" Kagome turned around "I can choose to read minds when I want to, but I do get the occasional thought like yours a few seconds ago"

"What about Naraku?"

"No, His mind is full of _evil_ thoughts I can't get in" Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru's pictures

"So I can shut my mind off from you?" Sesshomaru stood behind her

"If you wanted to you could" Kagome looked over her shoulder "Why are you being nice to me?"

"What?" Sesshoamru was caught off guard

"You have been _distant_ and _cold_ since we met in the ally behind Muze, that was the last time I saw you smile well smirk"

"You were with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru's jaw tightened

"No, like on the ride home, it felt like I was sitting on a dead guy" Kagome half giggled half sighed

"I didn't want our fist meeting to be me groping you in the backseat" Sesshomaru chuckled sitting on his bed

"You could have done a little more than just sit there" Kagome laughed

"I guess" Sesshomaru laid back on to his elbows, Kagome noticed how relaxed Sesshomaru looked, even as kids he was cold hard to everyone else, even now he was harsh to everyone but he always half smiled when she was around, Her grandmother always told her she had a way of calming the beast down in everyone. "What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru noticed her change is moods

"Oh nothing" Kagome waved it off and leaned against the couch looking out the window to the night sky

"Alright you don't have to tell me" Sesshomaru wasn't going to push her for anything tonight seeing how she just saw Inuyasha humping a dead girl.

***Knock* *Knock***

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru growled

"It's me Koga"

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome seeing what she wanted to do, she just shrugged her shoulder "What do you want?"

"The whole campus is looking for Kagome, we need your help"

"Why are they looking for her?" Sesshomaru walked over to the door

"Apparently the mutt went over to her dorm to talk to her but when he got there her room was pretty much destroyed-"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru now had the door opened

"We think Kagome was kidnapped, They are out now searching for her" Koga had an expression Sesshomaru didn't understand, he could see the fear in his eyes, the love Koga had for the girl and something more.

"Fine I shall help" Sesshomaru closed the door listing to Koga run down the hall, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was still looking out the window. He walked over to her and touched her arm "Found you" He chuckled

"Yeah" Kagome answered in a tone that Sesshomaru didn't like

"Whats wrong?"

"Someone entered _my_ room, I have a barrier placed much like yours _but_ honestly stronger" Kagome was still talking in a tone "No one could have entered"

"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru was confused, he was a powerful demon, granted he could see her behind her barrier but he still couldn't get in it

"Um nothing" Kagome stood up straight "but I have to go" Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus Waste "Its funny six years ago we where the same height now I barely come to your chin"

"You don't have to go, I can sleep in the couch" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagomes shoulders, he could feel a tingle in his stomach from touching her

"Na I need to go" Kagome pulled away "but thanks"

"For?"

"This" Kagome waved her hand and she was gone

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru watched his door open and shut "I couldn't see her?" Sesshomaru sat on the back of his couch

**~She stole your aura~** His beast answered

_'How?'_

**~When she hugged you, she stole a little of your aura to power her barrier~**

_'Is she scared of something?'_

**~Don't know~**

_'And who in the world entered her barrier'_

**~Find out~**

_'And how will I do that?'_

**~The Barrier is weak over her room, tomorrow go and search~**

_'But I have class'_

**~Since when do you care about pathetic human school~**

_'fine'_ Sesshomaru went and readied for bed, Thinking of who could get in Kagomes room, why they would trash the place, and what were they looking for.

* * *

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Sesshomaru was ready to head to the girls dorm room to find out some answers, on his way he noticed the sky change, the once pretty blue cloudless day now black and purple usually the sign of a powerful demon fighting. Sesshomaru was intrigued st this wanting to know who was fighting_ 'A demon who could cause this must be a powerful one'_ Sesshomaru smirked but continued to Kagomes room, He remember the door she walked out of when he was searching for the Hanyou, Sesshomaru found it with easy and like his beast said her barrier was still weak.

Sesshomaru entered the room feeling a slight tingle on his skin but nothing that would hurt him. Sesshomaru was a litte sad her scent was not here but he wasn't surprised either, Kagome hid her scent from everyone. Sesshomaru did how ever smell servel other people, He could smell her friends Sango and Ayame, The faint smell of the Hanyou on her couch and kitchen, But their was one he couldn't put his finger on, it smelled of a graveyard, but a undersmell of a flora scent.

**~The Dead girl~** His beast growled

'_What?'_

~**The Dead Girl that looks like our mate, she is dead right? She would smell of death~**

_'Kikyo?'_ Sesshomaru remember Sango told him Kikyo died once but her mother brought her back using Kagomes soul

**~She was here, recently too~**

_'Then it was her'_ Sesshomaru started to look around seeing the room still a mess but he could tell Kagome tried to clean it up, Sesshomaru walked over to her desk seeing Math homework completed, Chemistry completed, but her History all of it blank with little drawings on the back and sides _'Not bad'_ Sesshomaru was impressed Kagome was talented in more ways then one. Sesshomaru wanted to look around; to find more about Kagome but lightening struck outside her window, another sign the demon was fighting and getting pissed! Sesshomaru's curiosity go the best of him, he needed to see this.

As Sesshomaru walked towards the center of the storm he noticed his classmates unphased by the large storm over head, Sesshomaru spotted Shippo sitting on a bench with Koga

"Shippo" Sesshomaru got his attention

"Yeah?"

"What does the sky look like to _you_?" Sesshomaru watched as both Shippo and Koga raise their brow

"Um blue?" Shippo was confused as Sesshomaru just walked away with out another word "Weird" Shippo turned back to Koga and continued their conversation

_'Odd Why am I the only one seeing this?'_

**~Kagome~** Was all his beast said

Sesshomaru finally made it to the center of the storm and his beast was right he saw Kagome standing hands balled in a fist facing Kikyo who was smirking, Sesshomaru placed his own barrier and got closer to hear their conversation

"Kikyo hand it over!" Kagome was pissed

"Why is it _so_ important to you?" Kikyo tapped her chin

"Becuase it is!" Sesshomaru could see Kagome glowing red

"Now, now if it has this reaction on you it must be good" Kikyo snapped her fingers as a red box appeared "Makes me want to look inside but it would seem you have a rather strong barrier over it"

"Just hand it over" Kagome held out her hand, Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was calming down from the information Kikyo just told her

"I really wish I could see whats inside, you must have used a weeks worth of energy to place it" Kikyo laughed

"Kikyo what do you want from me? I have done nothing to you yet you do horrible things to me, ever since we were children" Kagome took a step closer "And its only gotten worse since you died"

"Because _you_ killed me" Kikyo barked

"I did not! I did not curse you!"

"Yes you did! you were always jealous of me!" Kikyo started to glow red like Kagome "So you cursed me and I died"

"Even your mother told you I did no such thing" Kagome started to glow red again

"She lies and so do you" Kikyo started to tear up "You cursed me!"

"I did not!" Kagome was getting mad again, Sesshomaru could tell this has happened more than once "Just tell me what you want"

"What I want" Kikyo laughed "I want you to tell Inuyasha you don't want anything to do with him"

"I did that last night when he was fucking you!"

"Yes but he has not stop whining since you left" Kikyo growled "Its so annoying hearing a dog whine"

"Fine, But give me the box"

"Not till after" Kikyo snapped her fingers again and the box was gone

"Fine" Kagome snapped her fingers and said "_Inuyasha"_ with a white poof Inuyasha appeared

"Whats going on?" Inuyasha could only see Kagome; Kikyo was hiding in her barrier

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Kagome I'm so sorry, take me back it _wont_ happen again, I was weak" Inuyasha pulled her into a hug

"I know" Kagome hug him back "But" Kagome stepped away "I cannot be around you anymore, your poison in my veins, Please do not speak my name, do not look my way, do not acknowledge my existence" Kagome was in tears

"But Kagome I love-"

"do not!" Kagome snapped "If you truly loved me then you would have not left me for my cousin" Kagome whipped her tears away "But its done and we cannot go back"

"Kagome" Inuyasha was almost in tear himself

"Inuyasha, please leave me alone" Kagome turned and went behind her barrier leaving Inuyasha staring after her, but Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was still in front of him looking at Kikyo

"Good" Kikyo snapped her fingers and the red box fell into Kagomes arms

"Thank you" Kagome sobbed then dashed off as a green blur

_'What is in the box?'_ Sesshomaru wondered as turned and left

**~Find out~**

_'you heard Kikyo, Kagome has a barrier stronger than anything we have seen'_

**~Steal her aura and use it like she did to you~**

_'I do not know how'_ Sesshomaru admitted

**~I do~** his beast laughed

* * *

_**A/N:: Well What did you think? Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.. NOR WILL I EVER!  
**_

_**A/N:: See I told you two chapters in one day, aren't I the best ever? lol jkjk but really I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

* * *

_**~~~~~~The Next day~~~~~~~~**_

Sesshomaru was eating lunch with Shippo, Koga, and Inuyasha when Kagome walked up "Hey guys" Kagome walked over and sat between Shippo and Koga never looking at Inuyasha; though Inuyasha was looking at her "So Sesshomaru how are you?" Kagome could feel Inuyasha staring at her

"Good" Sesshomaru smirked "And you?"

"Been better" Kagome talked as she poured a pack of sugar into her tea

"So Kagome since you and Inuyasha are done wanna go with me to prom?" Koga smiled a very sexy smile

"Prom?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison

"Yeah, I'm a senior this year so I can take you to prom" Koga winked

"Well umm What about Ayame I hear she really likes you" Kagome nervous laughed

"Yesh she is cool and all but I really want to take you"

"How about this... You ask Ayame first then if she turns you down, then we will talk" Kagome knew Ayame would never turn Koga down

"Deal"

_'Did she turn him down?'_ Sesshomaru thought

**~Did you want her going to prom with him? its usually a night were human rut~**

_'so she did turn him down, so no feelings for him'_

**~No, Ask her~**

_'Why'_ Sesshomaru tried to focus on the conversation at the table but his best was getting his attention

**~She will be our mate!~**

_'Why if she doesn't want us'_

**~She will~** His beast laughed

"Ah Kagome I heard you transferred in to my class" Mukotsu Sesshoamru's chemistry teacher passed by their table, he was a short ugly man, he flirted with all the girls in the school waiting for the day one would return the flirt

"Oh um yeah" Kagome blushed a bright red

"I can't wait to see you there" Mukotsu laughed his annoying deep chipmunk laugh

"You are in my class now?" Sesshomaru raised his brow

"Yeah, I needed out of my class" Kagome mood turned sour "Do you mind?"

"Not really, it would give me someone to talk to" Sesshomaru noticed his brother Inuyasha never looked away from Kagome the entire time

* * *

_**~~~~~Chemistry class~~~~~~~**_

* * *

The bell rang as Sesshomaru entered his class walking swiftly to his seat, seeing Kagome up at the front talking to the teacher _'I think I could learn to love chemistry'_ Sesshoamru smirked as Mukotsu pointed to the open seat next to him, Kagome smiled and made her way towards Sesshoamru

"Looks like we are partners" Kagome laughed taking her seat

"Can you keep up?" Sesshomaru joked

"I think you have it reversed can you keep you with me?" Kagome laughed as Mukotsu started the talking

"Hello everyone, We have a new student today, Kagome" Mukotsu pointed to Kagome making her blushed bright red as everyone looked at her "Now Kagome today we are having a test, you don't have to take it, it wont count against you"

"I want to" Kagome smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yup" Sesshomaru looked over thinking Kagome was crazy, he spent the last week trying to study for this test

"Alright then, you have 40 minutes to complete this test" Mukotsu passed out the test as everyone pulled out their calculators except Kagome

"Kagome are you sure?" Mukotsu asked on last time

"I got this" Kagome winked and Mukotsu blushed, pissing Sesshomaru off

"Ready? You may begin" Mukotsu started the clock

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome started the test, her hand working like it was on fire, Sesshomaru shook his head and started his test as well. At the 25 minute mark Kagome signed her name and closed the test. Mukotsu walked over

"Are you done?"

"Yes" Kagome whispered

"Do you mind if I grade it now?" Mukotsu raised his eye brow

"Go a head" Kagome waited as Mukotsu walked back up to his desk and started grading, Sesshomaru had a small chuckle think Kagome got them wrong, after five minutes Mukotsu walked back with a stunned look on his face "Well?"

"100%" Mukotsu breathed

"Yay!" Kagome soft clapped, Sesshomaru jaw dropped

"I must say no one has ever made a 100% on any of _my_ test" Mukotsu was still stunned "How did you do that?"

"Just lucky I guess" Kagome laughed flipping the test over as Mukotsu made his rounds making sure no one was cheating, After the test and after Mukotsu finished grading the test He passed them back out, Sesshomaru was confident he made at least a low A on the test but when Mukotsu handed back his test Sesshomaru became in ranged

"B minus**?**" Sesshomaru growled

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" Mukotsu scurried away as Sesshomaru slammed his fist in to the desk

"This might not be the best time but would you like me to tutor you?" Kagome asked her blue eyes shinning under the florescent lights

"This Sesshomaru **does not** ask for help" Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air

"Just yes or no" Kagome giggled

"Yes" Sesshomaru hissed and rushed out of the room as the bell rang, leaving Kagome giggling

* * *

_**~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was siting at his desk doing his math home work when a small knock at the door caught his attention "Who is it"

"It's me Kagome" She soft voice rang out

"Come on in" Sesshomaru called back

"Okay" Kagome opened the door, wearing her hair in a soft twist it looked a little wet, She was wearing a dark purple tank top and dark blue jeans.

"Why are you wet?" Sesshomaru laughed

"Well I figured it would be rude _and_ gross if I showed up right after practice smelling of sweat and dirt" Kagome laughed

"Good point" Sesshomaru chuckled

"So what are you doing?" Kagome leaned against the wall next to his desk

"Math" Sesshomaru rubbed his head

"What type? Kagome looked over on to his desk

"Advanced cal"

"Oh fun" Kagome smiled "You look like your having trouble"

"_Don't_ even" Sesshomaru could see the numbers going around Kagomes head

"What? Tell you that the answer is **4**"

"Damn it Kagome" Sesshomaru joked

"What?" Kagome giggled

"If you keep helping me I'll never learn" Sesshomaru stood up

"And if you keep messing up like that you'll never graduate either" Kagome laughed as Sesshoamru growled standing in front of her "Just saying" Kagome backed up against the wall as Sesshomaru leaned down, his face inches from hers "Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed

"Yes" Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of Kagome head, but Kagome couldn't speak he voice left her as Sesshomaru leaned in closer, she could feel his bottom lips bush against hers, Her stomach flipped filling with butterfly's, Her palms got sweaty and her breath became ragged

"S-Seshomaru" Kagome whispers

"Yes" He whispered back

"Kiss me" no sooner did Kagome finished her sentence Sesshomaru captures her lips, at fist it was slow and soft but his beast grew impatient and so did Kagome, Sesshomaru slid his hand off the wall and around Kagomes waste as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss grew in strength as Sesshoamru slid his hand down farther wrapping his hands around her freshly shaven legs and picked her up wrapping her legs around his his, he backed her up so her back was against the wall.

He slid his left hand up her body and entangling it in her silky damp raven hair as the other held its place in her leg on her thigh, Kagome tightened her legs feeling Sesshomaru's member growing in size between her legs, Kagome reached down and grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and started to pull it off as

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Go away" Sesshomaru growled breaking the kiss only for a moment

"Come on Sesshomaru let me in" Inuyasha huffed

"No" Sesshomaru was getting angry at Inuyasha for even coming around him

"Sapphire" Inuyasha called out and started to open the door, Kagome didn't move but Sesshomaru quickly pushed her off of him

"Hide" Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome waved her hand and placed her barrier

"What's with shutting me out?" Inuyasha huffed flopping on Sesshomaru's bed "Why are you breathing so hard?

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled

"Oh um Kikyo is coming over and I need some condoms"

"Why don't you bug someone else" Sesshomaru hissed walking over to his desk opening a fresh pack of condoms

"Well I went to Koga but he is using his last one on Ayame tonight, Shippo doesn't have sex and I wont even ask Naraku-"

"Alright here now get out" Sesshoamru tossed over three condoms

"Thanks" Inuyasha laughed and walked out slamming the door behind him, Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome looking out the window

"Sorry" Sesshomaru walked behind her waiting for her to take the barrier down

"Its fine" Kagome waved her barrier down "But I have to go"

"Kagome I'm sorry I panicked"

"I know, and it's okay, I _really_ do have to go" Kagome smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek "Good night"

"Night" Sesshomaru listened as Kagome left his room, then after a few minutes he watch as she left the building arms crossed headed across campus.

* * *

**_~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~_**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru flirted all through lunch letting Sesshomaru know everything was fine between them. When Sesshomaru and Kagome went to class Sesshomaru passes her a note with one word written on it

_"Prom?"_

Kagome smiled and wrote back "My My is the great lord Sesshomaru asking me to prom?" Kagome slid the note back over

"No, I was asking who you were going with ha of course I'm asking you"

Kagome freaked reading the _first_ part but then relaxed and wrote one word back "Yes" Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed Kagomes chair, pulled her closer then took her hand and held it the rest of class.

Over the next few months Kagome and Sesshomaru were always seen together though from a third persons view they looked like best friends which they were. Sesshomaru always teased Kagome in which she would return by punching his arm (jokingly) or come back with a better tease. Inuyasha was clue less to there new found relationship and so was Koga. But Kikyo saw right thought there hidden relationship, Kikyo knew that behind their friendly jokes was love, they loved each other something that pissed off Kikyo.

Sesshomaru was lay in his bed doing his chemistry homework in nothing but his grey sweat pants as Kagome straddled his butt massaging his back something he never asked her to do. Kagome was wearing one of his dark blue shirt and her black cotton sleeping shorts, Through they never went farther than kissing, they were comfortable, Sesshomaru never pressured her to do anything she wasn't ready for. She was grateful of that, Inuyasha would beg for her to do something sexual but not Sesshomaru not once had he asked her, when they kissed he would break it off when it got to hot and heavy knowing if they went any further he wouldn't be able to stop even if she said no, and Kagome was fine with it

"So I got my prom dress today" Kagome smiled while massaging his shoulders

"Hmm what color?"

"Blue, it matches my eyes. at least that's what Shippo said"

"_He_ went with you?" Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but he was a very jealous person

"Yea, I wanted a males opinion" Kagome laughed knowing Sesshomaru was jealous

"Anyone else?"

"Sango, and Ayame that is" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru calmed down "Have you got your tux yet?"

"Not yet" Sesshomaru blurted out

"Sesshomaru prom is in two days" Kagome slapped his back, causing him to growl and pull her off his back "Sesshomaru" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru tucked Kagome completely under him, but keeping his weight off of her

"Stop worrying" Sesshomaru purred in her ear causing her to shudder "I will be ready"

"Alright then" Kagome licked his nose to play with him

"Playful tonight aren't we?" Sesshomaru smirked then licked up the entire left side of her face

"Sesshomaru that's gross" Kagome squirmed underneath him playfully giggling, Then Sesshomaru captured Kagoms lips in a soft sweet kiss, Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's hips as he entangled his fingers in her's holding them above her head, He could fell her hot core pressed against his quickly growing member

"Kagome-"

"I know, I know" Kagome smiled and released her legs "Thank you" Kagome nuzzled against Sesshomaru neck causing him to shudder capturing Kagome into another soft but quick kiss.

* * *

_**~~~~~PROM~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Sango called from Kagomes bedroom, Kagome was currently in her bathroom putting the finishing touchings on, As for Sango her hair was down in soft curls down her back, She was wearing a light purple floor length dress, it had spaghetti straps, her date was Miroku of course

"Come on" Ayame tapped her foot, She was wearing a red and white knee length dress with red high heels, her hair was flat down her back with a white lily resting behind her ear

"Done" Kagome walked out her friends in _awe._ Kagome was wearing a Sapphire blue strapless dress, it was floor length, but had a slit on the left side up to her hip, Her hair was up in a french twist with fake diamonds holding it all together, She had Red lips and brown eye shadow, and that mixed with the blue dress made here eyes POP

"Let's go" Ayame clapped The three girls walked down the stairs to where their dates were waiting, The girl decided to go down separately so each guy could have their _'movie moment'_ where the beautiful girl slowly walks down the stairs and the whole room turned to watch, First was Sango.

As Sango walked down she noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo were also standing at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby, Sango looked around to see everyone smiling at her, Miroku grinning from ear to ear taking her hand giving her a kiss on the cheek pulling her off to the side as Ayame walked down

She also noticed Inuyasha and Kstanding in the corner, watching the girls... Ayame noticed Koga smiling at her like an idiot grinning like he had a secret, this made Ayame happy, she noticed that all the guys were looking at her this made her blush as Koga took her hand pulling her next to Miroku and Sango, Then it was Kagomes turn

_'Don't fall'_ Kagome took a deep breath then headed down, Kagome watched as everyone, even people she didn't know turned to look at her the males jaws dropped hitting the floor, the women sighing, Kagome looked around seeing Inuyasha in the corned a sad look on his face and a pissed off look from Kikyo, but Kagome ignord them and looked at her date Sesshomaru, who was wearing a black suit with a shappaire tie, one hand in his pocket the other reached out of Kagome to take "Thank you" Kagome grabbed his hand and he kissed it,

"You look beautiful" Sesshomaru pulled her in

"Thank you" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru pulled her thought the crowed but was pulled back when another hand grabbed her "Ow" Kagome felt like she was torn in two

"Kagome?" Inuyasha had a hold of her, Inuyasha didn't know Kagome was going to prom let alone with his brother.

"Half-breed let go" Sesshomaru growled

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome hissed

"Are you with my_ brother_ now?" Inuyasha face fell, Kagome looked over to Kikyo the saying _'if looks could kill'_ ran thought kagomes mind

"Inuyasha let go" Kagome yanked out of his grip

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered

"Lets go" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru began leading her outside towards the cars

~A few hours later Kagome was at the snack bar with Sango and Ayame, while their date talked in the corner, Kagome kept looking over to Sesshomaru as he kept looking over to her

_'I think I am falling for him'_ Kagome thought as she took a bite of her grape and butterflies flew like a storm in her belly _'Do I love Sesshoamru?'_

"Earth to Kagome?" Sango waved in front of her face

"hmm what?" Kagome snapped out of her dream world

"Are you and Sesshomaru _officially_ dating?" Sango giggled

"Why do you ask?" Kagome blushed bright red

"Because you two have been together nonstop for months, and now you are at prom with him"

"So spill it, are _you_ dating him?" Ayame raised her eyebrow

"Well we really havn't talked about, I think we are" Kagome smiled

"Have you kissed him?" Sango leaned in close

"Yes" Kagome blushed almost turning purple

"More than once?" Sango giggled

"Yes"

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Kagura floated by wearing pretty much nothing, a tiny piece of fabric covered her breast and crotch and that was it, her make up would be heavy _even_ for a drag queen standers

"No" Kagome snapped

"Why not I would jump his bone in a second if giving the chance" Kagura laughed

"Get out of my face" Ayame growled

"Touchy" Kagura laughed but left

Sesshomaru walked over and took Kagome away from the group dragging her to the dance floor as a slow song started up "Something wrong?" Sesshomaru swayed with the music

"Nope everything is perfect" Kagome smiled and placed her head against Sesshomaru chest

"That about sums it up" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on top of her head, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking back at her, both of them leaned towards a kiss as a bight flash in their eyes, Kagome looked over to see Youshi from the yearbook staff standing three feet away

"Oh um sorry, I need a picture.. and well-"

"It's fine" Kagome smiled

"Oh okay, well since you know what I'm doing can I have you two actually kissing?"

"You want a picture of us _kissing_?" Sesshomaru asked

"I mean if you want to" Youshi

"Well?" Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss, then Kagome saw two flashes from behind her eyelids

"Thanks" Youshi laughed with a snort then left

"Guess our relationship has gone public" Sesshomaru smirked

"_Is_ that a bad thing?" Kagome raised her brow

"Not in the least" Sesshomaru chuckled as the song came to its end and another slow song started up Kagome rested against Sesshomaru as he held her close, as they swayed to the rythem another flash enveloped them but they didn't look over to see who it was they just kept their eyes closed swaying back and forth.

"It seems our face will be in the yearbook at lot" Kagome looking up at Sesshomaru as another flash shinned around them

"It would seem that way" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again as another flash took place

_**~~~Later on that night~~~~**_

"You _need_ to tell her" Miroku pushed Sesshomaru

"Why tonight?" Sesshomaru asked

"I've watched you all night and its been like a freaking love story between you two, Trust me bro she love you" Miroku laughed "Tell her, you have to tonight"

"Alright" Sesshomaru took a deep breath

"You can do it" Miroku shoved his fist the air with a laugh as Sesshomaru made it way over to Kagome who was talking to another student

"I would like a copy" Kagome asked

"No problem just come by my office next week and I'll have them for you" The girl smiled looking at Sesshomaru "_Luck girl_" she sighed with a smiled and left

"what was that about? Sesshomaru noticed the smile on both Kagome and the girl that just left

"Nothing" Kagome shook her head

"Come, I want to talk to you" Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand

"Is it bad news?" Kagome tensed up

"No" Sesshomaru chuckled as he lead her out toward the dorms, When they got half way Sesshomaru sat Kagome on a bench near the fountain "Wait here I have to get something" Sesshomaru kissed her head "I'll be back in 2 minutes" Sesshomaru ran off towards his dorm, leaving Kagome to wait her hear racing.

Sesshomaru entered his room and grabbed the forest green box, opened it up where a black box laid, It was a promise ring, he wanted Kagome no one else, and tonight he would prove it. Sesshomaru ran back down stairs to met Kagome but skidded to a stop seeing her walking towards him "I told you to wait"

"I couldn't got to excited" Kagome answered

"Oh well that's fine" Sesshomaru met her half way "Kagome there is something I wanted to tell you I-"

"Love you" Kagome answered

"Really? Sesshomaru gasped Miroku was right

"Yes" Kagome smiled and wrapped her hand around his neck

"That's wonderful because I love you too, I always have" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in to a kiss holding her tight until he head a familiar voice.

**"You son of a _bitch_!"**

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and saw Kagome tears falling down her cheeks a red box in her hands "huh?" Sesshomaru looked down seeing **_Not_** Kagome but Kikyo in his arms with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

_**A/N:: DON'T SHOOT ME! I will have the next chapter up maybe tonight maybe tomorrow... more than likely tomorrow but we shall see... But in the mean time that lovely box below is very lonely, it would love some kind words inside of it... ^.^ sooooo make it happy and Review pleaseeeeee **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
_**

**_A/N:: Well I know it was a long wait up here it is ^.^ Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW  
_**

* * *

**_~~~~~~~Kagomes POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_'Where is he?'_ Kagome started to get anise so she decided to go look for him, as she neard the dorm se watched as Kikyo called Sesshoamru over _'Kikyo?'_ Kagome watched Sesshomaru went to her

"Something I wanted to tell you I-" Sesshomaru looked happy

"Love you" Kikyo Breathed

_'WHAT'_ Kagome screamed in her head

"Really?" Sesshomaru smiled

_'No.. No this can't be happening to me'_ Kagome felt the tear rise in her eyes

"Wonderful because I love you too, always have" Sesshomaru pulled Kikyo into a kiss and Kagome felt sick to her stomach

_'It didn't hurt this bad when I caught Inuaysha rutting with Kikyo'_

"I trusted you" Kagome growled walking towards him, but turned to face Kikyo

***_BAM_***

"Ow" Kikyo rolled on the ground with a broken and bloody nose, Sesshomaru was slightly turned on that Kagome could fight, but was snapped out of his day dream seeing Kagome walking away

"Kagome I-" Sesshomaru ran to her side but was thrusted back by a barrier

"Don't touch _me_" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs as smoke rose from Sesshomaru's burnt hand

"Please Kagome" Sesshomaru felt his whole world crumbling

"I trusted you" Kagome dropped the box and ran with lighting speed Sesshomaru knew he would never catch her at that speed

"Why_ just_ why" Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo who was now sitting up whipping the blood off her face

"What do you mean _why_?" Kikyo smirked her mouth filling with blood from her nose

"You took her soul, then you took Inuyasha, You have taken_ everything_ from her" Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the red box

"Not everything" Kikyo laughed "No not everything, I wont stop till Kagome is made my bitch" Kikyo disappeared leaving a hurt and lonely Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru lifted the box that Kagome was caring _'No barrier'_ Sesshomaru brushed his hand across the box then opened it, his eyes started to sting with the tears that were rising as he pulled out his old Camp shirt he gave to her now seven years ago _'Kagome'_ Sesshomaru held his old shirt close feeling a single tear falling down his face but heard people coming, so he rushed and picked everything up dashing to his room and locking his door, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing over his eyes, knowing at the bottom of his heart Kagome would never talk to him again, she would never see him again, he had lost her for good this time

Sesshomaru sat against his door for the rest of the night his tears finally stopping around 6 in the morning but he didn't sleep or move from the spot until loud bangs against his door shook him "What?"

"You better open his door right _now_" He knew it was Sangos voice

"Go away" Sesshomaru growled not even caring

***CRASH***

Sesshomaru _felt_ more than saw Sangos foot crash thought his door but he didn't move he heard Sangos hand enter the hole in the door and unlock it, with all of her weight she pushed Sesshomaru enough to slid into his room

"Would you mind telling me why Kagomes room is completely empty?" Sango crossed her arms in pure range until she saw a tear fall down Sesshomaru's cheek

"S-So s-she left" Sesshomaru managed to get out

"What happened" Sango sat down beside him as Sesshomaru cleared his throat

"Last night I was going to tell Kagome I loved her, I even bought her a stupid promise ring, to show her I didn't want anyone else"

"Yeah" Sango felt her own heart tug seeing the cold lord crying actually crying

"I went back to tell Kagome but Kikyo met me disguise as Kagome" Sesshomaru's tears picked up the pace but his voice remained calm "I confessed my love and she did too, I kissed her-"

"And the real Kagome saw Kikyo and you confess your love and kiss Kikyo" Sango finished for Sesshomaru

"I _tired_ to tell her" Sesshomaru hung his head

"but Kagome is stubborn and didn't listen, Damn it kagome!" Sango huffed

"I'm so lost" Sesshomaru admitted

"Don't worry, We'll get her back" Mirokus voice rang thought the hole in the door

"Yeah don't worry" Ayame and Koga smiled

"Stop crying Sesshomaru and be a man" Naraku laughed

"Fuck you" Sesshomaru growled

"Hey be nice, I know where Kagome is" Naraku laughed

"You do?" 6 voices said in unison _(Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ayame)_

"Yup get a shower and get dress, you can catch her" Naraku smiled and Shippo laughed

"Forget it, let's go" Sesshomaru shot up and opened his door

"Let's do this" Koga grabbed his keys the small group raced to the parking lot, all of them piling in the SUV

"Where is she?" Sango asked from Mirokus lap

"Airport" Naraku answered as Koga sped in to the highway

"What is she doing at the airport?" Shippo asked trying to Adjust Ayame and her boney ass

"She is leaving Tokyo, Going to some place in Europe to say with her dad" Naraku answered

"**SLOW DOWN**" Ayame yelled

"Why?" Koga laughed as he dodged traffic

"Because if we get pulled over we will _never_ catch her" Sango answered

"Chill I have a barrier over the car, no one even knows we are here" Miroku smiled

"Oh" Koga laughed "That's helpful"

"How do you know all this?" Sesshomaru asked

"You think Kagome is the _only_ one who can read minds?" Naraku laughed

"But when did you read her mind?" Sango asked

"Kanna" Naraku called

"Yes?" A pale girl wearing all white appeared on Narakus lap

"Show me Kagome" Naraku asked

"Hey I've seen you at school, your a ghost?" Ayame asked

"And your a genius, Here is Kagome" Kanna lifted the mirror in her hands and showed Kagome in her school uniform walking in the airport with ticket in hand

"Hurry" Sango cried

"I'm going as fast as I can" koga growled as he skidded on to a exit ramp still a good ways from the airport "How much time to we have?" Koga asked

"_Less_ that 15 minutes till she boards then it will be to late" Kanna answered

"How much time will it take us to get to the airport?" Shippo asked

"30 minutes" Kanna answered, and Sesshomaru heart dropped into his stomach

"Wait, I have an idea" Naraku smiled "Sesshomaru you have to promise to get me out of jail when I do this, but it will give you time to catch her" Naraku looked back

"I'll do anything if you can stop her from boarding the plane" Sesshoamru vowed

"Alright, Kanna Call Kagura" Naraku looked out the window, as did everyone after a few minutes Kagura appeared still in her prom outfit riding a giant feather

"What _in the_ world?" Ayame asked as everyone turned to see Kagura smiling

Naraku rolled down the window

"this is _crazy_ you know that right?" Kagura yelled over the strong wind

"I'm a sucker for love" Naraku called back climbing out the window head first

"Holy shit" Koga gasped as Narkau jumped out of the car on to Kagura's feather

"I will do _my_ part, now go get her" Naraku called back and shot off with Kagura faster than their eyes could see

"Whoa what type of demon is she?" Sango asked still looking in the direction they disappeared to

"Kagura is a wind sorceress" Kanna answered hovering above the seat "She is the wind, free and brave" Kanna started to disappear

"Wait" Sesshomaru hissed "Show me Kagomes face"

"Okay, Here is Kagomes face" Kanna tilted her mirror, as the group looked it to it they saw Kagome still crying her eyes red and puffy, Her hand shaking wiped a tear away as more took its place

"I can't do this" Sesshomaru hung his head

**"What!"** Everyone in the car yelled

"I've hurt her so much I-"

***_SLAP_***

"I'm sorry but your an idiot!" Sango yelled as Sesshomaru sat speechless his face now pulsing with a red hand mark "Think back when she stumbled upon Inuyasha having_ sex_ with Kikyo, Did she cry? a little I'll admit but not nearly as much as she has with you, for god sakes she is still crying, She loves you. how do you think I knew who you were the first day I met you, It's because she told me. I know everything about you, well everything she told me"

"It's true, when I first met Kagome, she talked about you _non stop_" Ayame laughed

"Your an idiot if you let her go now, because if I know Kagome, and I do She will get on the plane and never look back, she is stubborn and can hold a grudge like _no_ _other_"

"Its true when we were thirteen I stole a cookie from her bag, took me six months to get her to talk to me again, _for a damn cookie_" Ayame huffed

"Sesshomaru she loves you, and I know you love her" Sango brushed his hair out of his face

"Thank you, all of you" Sesshomaru jumped up in to the front seat and Sango slid off Mirokus lap to where Sesshomaru was just sitting "How far now?"

"You are 5 minutes away" Kanna answered

"Where is Kagome?" Koga asked nearly missing a red jeeps rear end

"Her flight has been delayed thanks to Naraku" Kanna tilted her mirror

"Crazy bastered" Koga laughed seeing Naraku in his demon form -A huge Spider- on the runway not doing anything but blocking the runway as the police surrounding him

"He won't last long" Kanna pointed to a neutralizer "They will shoot him if he doesn't move" Kanna said in a mono tone

"Kanna go to Naraku tell him he did his job" Miroku ordered

as Kanna disappeared Koga pulled in to the airport, Koga skidded to a stop right out side the door, all of them exited out "What are _you_ doing?" Sesshomaru yelled as they started to run through the airport

"Come on we have made it this far, I want to see how it ends" Koga laughed

"Plus if their is trouble _we_ will help" Shippo winked

"I can't bail all of you out" Sesshomaru laughed

"No but your _daddy_ can" Ayame jumped over a small child holding a brown teddy bear "Aww she was soo cute" Ayame looked back at the child

"Focus" Sango pushed her arm as they ran nearly causing Ayame to fall

"**STOP"** Airport security yelled as the group jumped over security check point

"Oh hell we are_ all_ going jail" Miroku huffed with a smile

"Oh well, it will make for one _hell_ of a story" Koga called back with a huge grin on his face as they neared their destation

"There she is" Sango pointed as Kagome stood in line to board the plane

"**KAGOME!**" The group yelled

Kagome turned around to see everyone she loved running her way with Sesshomaru leading them "What's going on?" Kagome could feel the tears rising again as they all stopped in front of her

"D-Don't get on the plane" Sesshomaru gasped of air

"Why not?" Kagome needed to play hard to get

"Because... Because if you do, I'd have to bum money from my dad to buy a ticket and I really hate to bum money" Sesshomaru chuckled still out of breath

"Sesshomaru" Kagome sighed

"Kagome don't go" Sesshomaru stood up straight "I love you"

"How can I trust you?" Kagome could feel the tears roll down her cheek

"Kagome?" Sango walked up "here, see for yourself" Sango lifted her hand for Kagome to take

"What am I looking for?" Kagome whipped her tears away

"Everything up to an hour ago" Kagome took Sangos hand and closed her eyes, it only took a few seconds for Kagome to see it all, The fake Kikyo, Sesshomaru's tears _real_ tears thinking he lost her, The amazing Car race. She saw it all

"Sesshomaru" Kagome started to cry again as she jumped into his arms kissing his with all love love she had for him it was perfect until Kagome and the group heard the sound of guns locked and loaded on them

"_Yeah_ we are going to jail" Shippo raised his hands

"Damn it was fun though" Koga laughed and raise his along with every except Kagome and Sesshomaru

Kagome broke the kiss and laughed "I don't look good in florescent Orange" Kagome snapped her fingers

"**WHERE DID THEY GO?**" The leader of the Security guards yelled

"They're_ demons_!" Another guard yelled

"Did you place a barrier?" Sesshomaru laughed

"No, We placed a barrier" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss...

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE DID NARAKU GO?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

***BEEP***

Narkau walked out of the jail cell walking toward a small group at the end of the hallway Kagome in front of them all "So you bailed me out?" Narkau with his hands in his pockets asked Kagome who was smiling

"I had _some_ help" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who was smirking "Jumping out of a _car_ window?" Kagome laughed shaking her head

"What can I say, Dads house is _no_ fun!"

"**DAD?**" the group jumped back

"Plus I'm a sucker for my little sister and hate seeing her cry"

"**SISTER?**" The groups jaws hit the ground

"Thanks for bailing me" Naraku hugged Kagome

"florescent orange is not our color" Kagome hug him back "Thank you" Kagome kissed Narakus cheek

"Any time" Naraku walked with Kagome under his arm towards Sesshomaru "I swear if I ever see her cry because of you, after everything I did today. I will personally kill you"

"Never again" Sesshomaru vowed

"Alright be good, I have to tell mom why she got a call from the chief last night" Narkau laughed and walked out "Later" He waved shutting the door behind him

"bye" Kagome waved

"Lets go home" Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in a hug giving her a slow soft kiss...

* * *

_**A/N:: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I will explain how Naraku and Kagome are brother and sister! I will explain it all in detail I PROMISE! But anyway hoe great was it when Kagome Punched Kikyo? I thought it was bad-ass -Which is why I wrote it- ahahahah but anyway I will update when I get the chance so bare with me ^.^ and DON'T FORGET REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED!_**

**_A/N:: Again sorry for the late update I have been working on 'The Protector' A lot lately I apologize! But here is the next chapter ENJOY! _**

* * *

Two days later everything returned to normal, well as normal as they could be. Kagome and Sesshomaru were practically attached at the hip, except when Kagome had Archery practice or a meet, even then Sesshomaru was in the stands watching over her, Kagome didn't mind the overbearing Sesshomaru, it showed he cared and never wanted to lose her again. Inuyasha seemed to be okay with Kagome and Sesshomaru being together mostly because he had Kikyo.

Kagome placed a spell around her small group of friends, it was a protection spell, if Kikyo came within five feet of them she would be shocked nothing that would hurt her of course but enough to stop her from getting any closer. No one minded that Kikyo couldn't come close to them, the only reason it was five feet was because Kikyo was still on the archery team so Kikyo needed to be able to shoot to while Kagome was there, each platform was 5 feet in distance from the next so Kagome decided that was all she would get. _No more no less_

"Hey Sesshomaru" Sango waved as she walked up the stands to where Sesshomaru was sitting with Shippo and Ayame watching Kagome practice

"There _you_ are" Sesshomaru quickly stood and grabbed Sangos arm towing her behind the bleachers

"Yeah I got you message, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Okay its been two days and Kagome hasn't asked about the ring? _What gives_?" Sesshomaru knew Sango showed Kagome everything that happened the day they stopped her from leaving Tokyo

"Because _she_ doesn't know about it" Sango giggled

"Huh, but you showed her everything" Sesshomaru was dumbfounded at the moment

"I've known Kagome for how long?" Sango giggled again "Even I found a way to keep secrets from her"

"So she has_ no idea_ about the ring?" Sesshomaru had to confirm

"Nope she has no idea, I promise" Sango crossed her heart "So you have a second chance at a once in a life time event"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru hugged Sango

"No problem" Sango patted his shoulder not really comfortable hugging him yet

_***whistle***_

"Alright girls, that's it for the day" The head coach yelled "Don't forget to be here Saturday at 9am for the beginning of the championship kick off

"See you later Sango" Sesshomaru quickly walked over to the girls locker room to wait for Kagome

'_That boy'_ Sango laughed and walked back to her dorm with Ayame

After twenty minutes of waiting Sesshomaru felt a warm body next to his "All done?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes closed

"Yes" Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomarus arm he could feel his sleeve getting wet from where she washed her hair "My arms feel like jello"

"Want me to carry you?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"I said arms not legs" Kagome giggled

"_Well_ if you insist" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in one swift movement on to his back her laughter filling his ears

"Sesshomaru" Kagome sighed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, Sesshomaru walked back to his dorm where Kagome had been staying, All of her stuff from her dorm room was now in his room, not because she 'moved in with him' but because this is where they came after the airport, Kagome asked every night if Sesshomaru wanted her to leave and his same answer was "Never"

As Sesshomaru waited for the elevator Inuyasha walked up next to him "Hey Sesshomaru" Inuyasha didn't miss Kagome on his back looking the other direction

"Hey" Sesshomaru nodded as the doors opened up as Sesshomaru walked in Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kagome white cotton underwear

'_Damn, I bet Sesshomaru has gotten a taste of that, she wouldn't even let me see them but she has been sleeping with him every night for the past three days and I bet she will be staying there again tonight' _Inuyasha thought as the door closed

"Inuaysha" Kagome growled and turned her head to look at him "I _would_ watch your tongue; Kikyo is _not_ here to block your thoughts"

"Errr" Inuyashs face turned pale as Sesshomaru slowly turned to give him the death stare

"And unlike _you_ perv, Sesshomaru sleeps on the couch and leaves the bed to me, he is a gentleman unlike _you_ who crawled out from some hole in the ground" Kagome huffed "Put me down, Inuyasha can see my underwear"

Sesshomaru let out a loud low growl as he set Kagome on to the ground "If she was not in my way you would be put to sleep you_ ungrateful mutt_" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to the other side of him so Inuyasha couldn't even see her

"Damn I'm _sorry_" Inuyasha huffed as the door opened Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to step off first before he moved Kagome; even then as they walked to his room he burned a hole in Inuyasha back.

Kagome unlocked the door and used the new barrier password "Come one" Kagome tugged on Sesshomarus arm and pulled him inside.

* * *

_**~~~~~~NEXT DAY AT LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the normal lunch table (clockwise in a circle -Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakakua Naraku, Shippo.)

"Okay" Miroku clapped "_Elephant in the room,_ and no one is going to ask, so I will because _this_ has been bugging me for days" Miroku had everyone's attention "How in _the_ hell are you two brother and sister?"

Both Kagome and Naraku laughed

"He has a point, I want to know as well" Ayame added

"mmhhmm" Koga was munching on his sandwich not really paying attention

"You _and_ Kagome are related?!" Inuyashas jaw dropped

"We share the same father but different mothers" Naraku chuckled

"Care to explain a little more?" Koga placed his hand under his chin

"Well its simple really, Naraku and I have the same dad; a Priest, who is currently in Asia studying the Monks that live in Tibet"

"Hey you said Europe" Shippo crossed his arms

"Oops"

"Do you_ ever_ pay attention?" Kagome laughed

"Not really I try to block it out, dad is _sooo_ boring"

"So your dad is the human because Narkau is a hanyou like me" Inuyasha asked with a hint of a smile on his lips

"Yes our father is human" Naraku seemed offended "My mother is full spider Yokai"

"So Kagome are you Hanyou too?" Inuyasha smirked

"No I am not" Kagome smirked right back

"Your father his human, you have to be Hanyou, or a regular human" Inuyasha snorted

"Orrr My mother is more than plain Yokai" Kagome was getting aggravated

"What is she then" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Inuyasha there are things in this world your mind couldn't_ begin_ to comprehend" Naraku laughed

"Oh and you know her mother?"

"I met her once, and once was enough to know the power she held" Naraku had a cold chill run down his spine

"I think you are coving for her" Inuyasha left the table

"So Kagome does your mom live here? Naraku said something about explaining to "mom" about the call from jail" Sango asked

"No, that was my real mother" Naraku interrupted

"I haven't seen my mother in a long time, I live with Naraku and his mother" Kagome sighed "When I'm not here that is"

"Kinda funny isn't" Ginta laughed "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha share the _same dad_ but different _mothers,_ Kagome and Naraku share the _same dad_ and different _mothers_, One is a Hanyou the other if Full Yokai"

"You two have a lot in comment" Hakkaku laughed

"Yeah?" Kagome rolled her eyes as the bell rang

* * *

_**~~~~~CLASS~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Kagome was busy doodling in her note book as Mukotsu lectured the class on the importance of checking your measurements, when Sesshomaru passes her a note

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kagome wrote back "Of course"

"Why don't you talk about your mother, did she pass away?"

Kagome sighed "No she is still alive"

"Will I ever get to met her?"

Kagome smirked "You really want to me her?"

"Of course, but only if you want me to"

Kagome giggled and wrote "Kay"

_'Well That didn't tell me much'_ Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Mukotsu

* * *

**_~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~_**

* * *

Sesshomaru was laying in bed wearing only his grey pants as usual he was doing his homework as Kagome brushed her teeth, Once Kagome was done she walked out wearing Sesshomaru's greay t shirt that went with his grey pants, she wore black cotton underwear and nothing else

"Sesshomaru" Kagome climbed in to bed next to him

"Yes" Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome

"You said you wanted to meet _my_ mother right?" Kagome smiled

"Mmhhmm" Sesshomaru answered

"Okay then" Kagome giggled and ran over to the oak dresser to put her knee length orange sleeping shorts on

"What are _you_ doing?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome went to the window

"You'll see" Kagome closed her eyes as a blue light appeared in her hands "Go" Kagome blew into her hands as the light shot off into the shy like a bullet

Kagome looked around for a second then picked up some of her close that were lying on the floor "Kagome why are you_ cleaning_?"

"No reason?" Kagome giggled then sat on the back on the couch

"Come to bed, you have a match tomorrow morning"

"In a second" Kagome smiled

"Am I going to have to drag you?" Sesshomaru crawled on his hands and knees growling playfully

"Oh honey you can drag me _anywhere_ but can you handle _it?_" A seductive voice purred in his ear

"Ahh" Sesshomaru jumped out of bed landing on the floor with a thud

"Hi mom" Kagome waved as Sesshomaru caught his breath

"Well he _is_ a looker" The woman laughed

"Who" Sesshomaru looked at the women that was laying in his bed, She had long light brown hair down to her feet and Ocean blue eyes like Kagome, He skin was pale and soft, she wore a white robe but Sesshomaru could see the two mounds on her chest clear as a bell, her hips were wide and the legs went all the way up

"Sesshomaru, _this_ is my mother" Kagome giggled

"Mother?"Sesshomaru looked back to see the women smiling

"Yup, you wanted to met me right, well here I am"

"I m a little confused" Sesshomaru admitted

"Not very bright is he?"

"Mom!" Kagome scolded then knelt down to Sesshomaru "Remember how I told you I wasn't human or Hanyou"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I'm not demon either" Kagome played with her fingers

"Then... W-What are you?"

"Well I'm sort of a-" Kagome was cut off by her mother

"Demi-god" He mother finished

"Huh... Then... Then that means... You are a _goddess_?" Sesshomarus eyes were about to pop out of their sockets

"There you go, now your catching on, I am the Goddess of War, I go by many names; in Egypt they call me Ankt, In Celtic they call me Badb, In Greece I'm known as Athena, In-"

"Mom we don't need a history lesson" Kagome laughed

"Oh sorry honey"

"So what do I call you?" Sesshomaru was very nervous having a goddess in his room let alone in his bed

"Hmm, Athena would work... Thats what most people call me" Athena laughed

"Oh," Sesshomaru stood and bowed "Nice to met you"

"So proper" Athena laughed then jumped off the bed "Kagome honey I need you to step outside for a moment, mommy needs to talk to Sesshomaru for a quick second and I can't do that if your here"

"Okay" Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Good luck" Kagome whispered before skipping out of the room to wait in the hallway

Athena waved her hand as a blue barrier appeared around them "Now, if I'm going to get some answers I need to talk to the _real_ you"

"Huh?"

"It will only take a second" Athena placed her index finder in the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead **"Out"** She ordered and watched as Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru noticed she was coaxing his inner beast also immobilizing him

"Come here boy" She taunted and with a growl Sesshomarus fangs grew in length his markings jagged and his eyes completely red "Now what is Kagome to you"

**~Why must you know?~** his beast snapped

"Because I am her mother and would squish you like a bug if you are just using her"

**~Try it~** He laughed

"Just tell me" Athena roared

**~Mate~** He growled back

"I see, how long have you known?"

**~Since the Age of 12, When We first met Kagome~**

"Is she truly the one you want?"

**~Mates are for life~** The beast growled

"Good" Athena released Sesshomaru and he returned to normal "Now I can't always be here for Kagome, so treat her right and welcome to the family" Athena pulled Sesshomaru in to a warm embrace "You have my blessing to give her the ring"

"_How_ did you know about that?" Sesshomaru took a step back

"From where I sit in the sky I see it all, it wasn't until Kagome called me to come down that I could... See you have to be called in order to leave the heavens and come to earth, otherwise I would have been here months ago, when she was with that horrible Hanyou"

"So you are okay with me pretty much proposing to Kagome"

"If it were up to me I would say marry her tonight buttttt she is still in high school and you have college" Athena smiled "Sesshomaru all I ask is you treat her right, make her feel more love than anyone else could give her, she is no toy, she is my only daughter"

"She _is_ my world" Sesshomaru confirmed

"I will give you this one warning... If for any reason I am called to comfort my child because of you whether mistake or not, I will torture you without end, and trust me I can kill you and bring you right back to clean up the mess and do it again, over _and_ over. Am I clear?"

"err okay" Sesshomaru for the first time felt scared

"Kagome you can come back in now" Athena spoke in a normal voice

"Kay" Kagome opened the door and took her place next to Sesshomaru

"A warning for you both, your love will be tested but I am sure if you trust each other you will come out stronger than ever"

"Of course" Sesshomaru nodded

"Kagome my dear, I must leave you now but before I go, Sesshomaru your hand please"

"Sure" Sesshomaru extended his left hand

"There will come a time in the near future when you_ will_ need my help, and unlike Kagome you do not have the power to call me, which is why" Athena took Sesshomarus hand "I will give you the power" Athena bowed her head and whispered on to Sesshomaru's skin after she spoke she flipped his hand and kissed the middle of his palm

Sesshomaru watched as a spear appeared on the back of his hand and a shield with angle wings also appeared behind it "How do I use it?"

"All you have to do it pray to me, and the message will be send _and_ I shall hear it" Athena patted his hand before release it "Now give your mother a hug before I have to leave"

"I wish you could stay longer," Kagome wrapped her arms around her mothers small waist "but I know you have to go"

"Me too" Athena kissed her daughters head, the broke the hug before turning to Sesshomaru giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek "Be good, Love you baby girl"

"Love you too" Kagome waved as her mother faded.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Sesshomaru took a deep breath

"See what?" Kagome climbed in to bed

"Your mother being the goddess of war" Sesshomaru was frozen in his spot

"What did you expect the goddess of love?" Kagome giggled

"Actually... yes you are so sweet and calm, yet your mother is-"

"Watched what you say, you know she can hear you" Kagome giggled

"Your mother is so_ strong and scary_ at times"

"My dad is really peaceful, I probably get it from him" Kagome giggled "Come on I'm tired and have a met in the morning" Kagome kicked off her shorts and pulled up the covers

"I'm scared to sleep with you know, your mom might kill me if I accidentally touch you while I sleep"

"If that was a problem don't you think she would have told you"

"That's because I haven't done anything" Sesshomaru smiled

"Sesshomaru she know you wont try anything without my permission"

"Good" Sesshomaru slowly crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Kagome

"Besides I don't think she really minds that we sleep together like this or that you might accidentally touch me" Kagome yawned

"How so?" Sesshomaru kissed her neck

"You grab my boobs every night" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru froze feeling a cold chill run down his spine

* * *

_**A/N:: Well did you think Kagome would be the daughter of Athena? Bet you didn't! hahhaha I wanted someone of power, at first I was thinking a water goddess because of Kagomes blue eyes but then I was like nooo I want someone scary powerful, and boom out popped Athena ^.^ I loved the elevator scene where Inuyasha gets caught peeping at Kagome hehehe... But anyway I'll try to update soon. But in the mean time REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, SHIPPO OR KAGOME! EVERYONE ELSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT HAHAH -JK-**_

_**A/N:: Okay sooo I just wanted to give some of you a heads up... there is a tiny dirty scene in this story nothing to descriptive and it ends before it starts, so I have marked it letting you know when it started, and the *Knock* *Knock* is when it ends, so if you want to skip it just look for the Knock and read from there, just figured I would let the kiddies and prudes know where the semi-adult part is... Now I shall stop typing this A/N and let you get to the next chapter ^.^ Enjoy.**_

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of Sesshomaru's alarm clock "Ugh" Kagome sat up and pushed the snooze button, She rolled over with a confused look on her face, between Her and Sesshomaru was a wall of blankets_ 'Sesshomaru'_ Kagome sighed _'Are you that scared'_ Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to brush her teeth, when she finished Sesshomaru was still snoring in bed, Kagome crawled on top of him and began kissing his neck

"Hmm" Sesshomaru purred, he snaked his arm around Kagome waist and pulled her over snuggling her up close

Kagome blushed "Guess you had a _–ahem-_ good dream"

Sesshomaru's eys snapped open "Uhh" he slowly scooted back but Kagome rolled on top of him

"It's okay jeezz, every man gets morning wood" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru blushed light red "Aww" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru softly "It's okay"

"Grrr" Sesshomars chest rumbled

"Stop worrying, my mother knows we won't do anything, and if we do she knows it is my choice" Kagome snuggled under Sesshomaru's chin "Stop worrying about what she will think"

"This is a lot of talk before breakfast" Sesshomaru mumbled

"Well I had to say something before the fort gets _any_ taller" Kagome gestured towards the wall of blankets

"Well I didn't want to grab you by accident again"

"Sesshomaru... that didn't stop you" Kagome giggled, Sesshomaru had broken enemy lines and grabbed her twice

"You know I don't mean to"

**~But I did~** his beast laughed

"Oh you don't _want_ to touch me?" Kagome started to push away but Sesshomaru rolled on top of her nuzzling her neck

"That is not what I meant" Sesshomaru kissed up Kagomes neck

"I know" Kagome wrapped her long legs around Sesshomaru's hips as their lips met in a heated kiss, Kagome gently clawed up Sesshomarus back, he growled in pleasure.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru broke the kiss and leaned up

"I know we have to stop" Kagome licked his nose then giggled "_Come on_ I have to get ready"

"Ugh what for?" Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagomed neck

"Well for one I have to be at the field in twenty minutes" Kagome pushed Sesshomaru off "Go get a shower then we can go to the met"

"Alright" Sesshomaru gave Kagome one last kiss before jumping out of bed and in to the bath room, Kagome listened as the water started to run, She stepped over to the oak dressers and pulled out her Uniform, as Sesshomaru showered Kagome put on her uniform, she never like her uniform, it was big and baggy and very uncomfortable if it was hot, and it was April, still a cool breeze but the sun was hot, Thankfully the pants where green for the school colors instead of the traditional Black. As Kagome started to pull her hair in a high pony tail, Sesshomaru stepped out in nothing but a Towel on his hips.

Kagome turned then froze '_Wow'_ She had seen Sesshomaru without a shit before, every night actually, but something about him in that moment was a feeling Kagome couldn't explain, his sculpted chest had waters droplets streaming down, his long silver hair stuck to his sharp jaw and shoulders, He was drop dead sexy, Kagome had very dirty thoughts for the first time 'If I didn't have the met today' Kagome blushed 'Oh no whats wrong with me'

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru purred, he could scene Kagome change in mood. He could tell the affect her had on her which he loved, There had been many times she would walk out in nothing but this shirt and her thin sexy underwear; He had to take deep breaths and try not to jump her.

"Oh sorry" Kagome blushed deep red and turned around, Sesshomaru walked up behind her and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry about it; it's not like I don't look at you and have some_ rather_ dirty thoughts" Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath against her bare neck, her arousal grew and Sesshomaru knew it, his eyes started to bleed Red, but he shook it off "Ahem, why don't you go eat while I get dressed"

"G-Good Idea" Kagome needed to get away from Sesshomaru before she missed the met, due to the fact of being held up in his room for the rest of the day. Kagome almost ran to the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes, a fully dressed Sesshomaru, and a fed Kagome walked hand in hand towards the field, Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku exchanged good luck kiss, Ayame, Koga, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakakkau talked in a small group behind them "What are you all doing up so early?" Kagome asked as they neared.

"To watch our girls take first place" Naraku laughed with Kagura under his arm

"Well Thank you" Kagome smiled as the coach could be heard yelling for all the girls to assemble "And that's our queue"

"Good luck, I'll be watching you" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the lips, it was simple and quick since they were in public.

"See you after" Kagome smiled and walked with Sango towards the starting line… It was tough after three hours it was down to two schools, they went into double over time, it came down to a shoot off, with two from each team, Kagome and Midoriko, and the two captains from the other school, Sesshomaru couldn't even remember the name of their school.

20 minutes later, the score was still tied, Midoriko was getting tired but Kagome still had a smile on her face, which pissed the other team off. The refs turned in to trick shots, after the third one, Midoriko missed the bull's eye and was out of the elimination and it was now up to Kagome.

"Go Kagome!" Shippo yelled "You got this"

"Show them what you got" Ayame added

Sesshomaru knew this was never going to end so he decided to try to talk to Kagome, hopefully she would hear him _'Hey baby, see if they can do Simon says, if so end this with shooting with your feet, the thing you did with Midoriko at the beginning of your freshman school year'_ He watched as Kagome nodded and walked over to the Ref, after a short talk the ref went over to the other schools head coach, Sesshomaru could tell the coach didn't like the idea but agreed.

Kagome apparently offered the two girls from the other school to go first, the first girl up did a back flip and as soon as her feet hit the ground she shot and hit the bull's eye, Kagomes eyes widened but without fail Kagome repeated the act and shot the bull's eye… The second girl, sat on the ground placed the wooden part of the bow on the bottom of her feet and took both hands, pulled the string back, and shot with great speed hitting the bull's-eye. Kagome repeated the act with the same precision

"Bury them" Naraku yelled

It was now Kagomes turn, she popped her wrist and laid her bow on the ground, Flipped on to her hands, she steadied herself, dipped down and picked the bow up with her feet, loaded it, pulled it back, took aim , and shot with good speed hitting the dead center of the bulls eye, the stands were quiet for a moment then erupted in loud cheering and clapping, Kagome dropped the bow and flipped back over dusting her hands off, The other teams coach started to argue that Kagome used her powers, after what seems like hours, and a quick check of Kagomes uniform, the verdict was in.

"The first round of the Championship, the winner is… Tokyo high, it was proven competitor Kagome did NOT use any power or enhancement to take the shot." Half the crowed was filled with_ Boo's_ while the other louder half was filled with Cheers, claps, and loud air horns. Kagome and her team bowed before jumping for joy, well everyone but Kikyo, she stayed seated her face red with rage. But no one noticed her; they were too busy cheering for Kagome.

After the crowed left, Kagome and Sango walked out of the locker room, streamers in their hair and glitter on their face "And why weren't we invited" Ayame laughed along with the rest of the group

"I saw we go out and celebrate" Sesshomaru smiled

"You're paying right?" Koga winked

"Koga!" Ayame scolded

"It's on me, How about we all go clean up for a nice dinner, met in the lobby of our dorm at.. lets say seven" Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand

"See you there" Sango waved as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked away to get cleaned up.

"You did great" Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagomes shoulder

"Sesshomaru I'm dirty and sweaty" Kagome giggled

"I love you clean or dirty" Sesshomaru kissed her damp hair from the sweat

"mmhmm" Kagome laughed " I need a shower as soon as possible" Kagome and Sesshomaru went up to their room, she jumped straight in to the shower, and scrubbed herself squeaky clean, Sesshomaru sat at his desk seeing if he had any other homework before they went out. He listened as the water shut of, he could hear the tiny slaps of water hitting the floor as Kagome stepped out.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome walking out, she had a large white towel wrapped tightly around her chest, pushing her breast up slightly, as water droplets fell between them, her legs freshly shaven shined in the light, her raven hair flat down her back, slightly damp. "Stop staring" Kagome blushed

"Ahem" Sesshomaru looked back to his paper work.

_'I can't stand this any longer'_ Kagome thought as she walked over to Sesshomaru's desk, She turned his chair to the side.

"What-" Sesshomaru was cut off as she straddled his lap and sealed his lips in a kiss, Sesshomaru could smell Kagomes arousal thick in the air "Ka..gome" Sesshomaru tried to break the kiss

**_~~~Gets a little dirty~~~~_**

"Shhh" Kagome silenced him with a kiss, Sesshomaru looked at the clock seeing it was a little after 4 giving them a little under three hours, not as much time as he wanted but just enough. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome towel as she entangled he fingers in his hair, Next thing she knew Sesshomaru was standing and walking over to the bed.

'_Are you sure'_ Sesshomaru asked sending the message to Kagome

'_of course I started this'_ Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru fell on top of her on to the bed, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's member growing between them, Kagome felt a little weird, she was only wearing a towel while Sesshomaru was still fully clothed. _'You're ready, You're ready'_ Kagome thought as Sesshomaru sat up to take his shirt off and couldn't hear her_ 'oh wow'_ Kagome watched as Sesshomaru pulled his panted down, she could see the rather large member standing at full attention _'This is going to hurt'_ Kagome thought as Sesshomaru crawled back on top of her, he slowly pulled the towel away, he watched as her breast bounced slightly from being released from the towel.

He started to slowly kiss the valley between her breasts, up to her neck, to the pulse point where he would one day mark her as his forever, he could sense Kagomes nervousness as he started to kiss down her stomach "Umm Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed

"Another time then" Sesshomaru smirked as a feeling of relief washed over Kagome. Sesshomaru pulled his boxers down, Kagome didn't look but could feel _it_ against her inner thigh, she would be lying if she said she was not scared of the monster about to take her. "Kagome we don't have to" Sesshomaru was torn to say it but needed to let Kagome know she didn't have to

"Its okay" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru down on top of her and began kissing him, he settled between her legs, feeling her hot core so close, his beast was clawing at his cage like a mad man. But Sesshomaru fought to stay in control, Kagome could feel his power fluctuate knowing his best was trying to come out but Sesshomaru held him back. Sesshomaru gently rubbed the outside of Kagomes nether lips, he could tell she really wanted this as much as he did.

Sesshomaru placed his self at her entrance "This will hurt, take my hand and share your pain with me" Sesshomaru breathed against Kagomes skin as he took her hands pulling them above her head

"O-Okay" Kagome was shaking but not in fear but excitement, Sesshomaru took her lips in a kiss, and readied to thrust in.

* * *

_***KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
**_

**~Kill them~** His beast roared

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru was _beyond_ pissed

"Your father" A deep voice answered

"Come back later" Sesshomaru snapped

"You better open this door" Inu-No-Tashio snapped back

_'Another time'_ Kagome giggled and pushed Sesshomaru off

"ugh" Sesshomaru slammed face first in to the bed, as Kagome tiptoed over to the closet quickly pulling out some clothes, then to the dresser for a pair of underwear, Kagome slid on a black pair of underwear with a white bra, she pulled on her faded blue jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt, then a thought popped in her head _'his FATHER!'_ Kagome whipped around to see Sesshomaru fully dressed, looking as if the last few minutes didn't happen, Kagome ran into the bathroom as Sesshomaru opened his door. "Yes?"

"Wow what a way to greet your father" Inu-No-Tashio stepped inside then sniffed the air "Who is the girl?" he could smell fresh rain, lavender, and a touch of honeysuckle

"Kagome" Sesshomaru answered shutting the door

"Kagome, Why does that name sound familiar?" Inu-No-Tashio could tell she was in the room with them "Did you tell her to hide?" Inu-No-Tashio laughed

"No" Kagome stepped out brushing her hair "I was in the shower" she sent him a warm smile, Kagome looked over the man standing in the middle of the Dorm room, He had long silver hair like Sesshomaru but it was put up in a pony tail on his head, he wore a black suit and tie, Kagome could see the similarities between Sesshomaru and his father, they had the same facial structure, but Inu-No-Tashio was a little warmer than Sesshomaru, he only had one stripe on his face while Seeshomaru had two, Kagome was smart so she deduced that Sesshomaru got one stripe from his father and one from his mother, giving him two.

"I see" Inu-No-Tashio walked over and took Kagomes right hand "Pleasure" He kissed her hand

"_Uh_ Nice to met you too" Kagome blushed

"Son you didn't tell me you were seeing a beautiful young woman such as this one"

"Because I have not talked to you since school started" Sesshomaru huffed in a cold tone

"And that hurts a father" Inu-No-Tashio was still looking at Kagome "Your eyes are so beautiful, and yet very rare"

"Well thank you" Kagome was tomato red

"Father what are you doing here" Sesshomaru didn't like the way his father was looking at Kagome

"What I can't drop by and see my sons"

"Not _unannounced_" Sesshomaru half growled

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Inu-No-Tashio raised his brow with a smirk, he could smell the faint arousal int he air from both of them

"Actually, Kagome and I were getting ready to go have dinner, to celebrate her victory today"

"Oh?" Inu-No-Tashio was surprised

"Would you like to join us?" Kagome offered, Sesshomaru sent her a '_hell no'_ look but she didn't see it

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date"

"Oh its not just the two of us, a bunch of us are going to celebrate"

"Then I would love to tag along" Inu-No-Tashio smiled

"Good, Well I need to change so if you will excuse me" Kagome went to the closet and pulled out a black cloth long cover bag and went back into the bathroom, Inu-No-Tashio went over and sat at Sesshomarus desk seeing some picture frames

"hmm" Inu-No-Tashio picked them up one by one, The first one was a picture of Kagome on the Archery field, bow pulled back, taking aim, with a serious face. The next was one with Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting near a fountain, Kagome had huge smile on her face eyes closed sitting on Sesshomaru's lap, his arms wrapped around her, with a smirk on his face. The third was a picture from prom, Sesshomaru was looking down at Kagome and she was looking up at him, Inu-No-Tashio could see how much love they had for each other from just a simple photograph.

"Done snooping?" Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed

"I'm guessing Kagome is no _ordinary_ fling, and I'm guessing Kagome will soon be my daughter-in-law"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked over to his desk, opening a secret compartment, lifting a small black velvet box "I hope" Sesshomaru opened the box to revile a silver ring, with a large diamond sitting in the middle and blue sapphire stones around it.

"And _when_ will this event take place?"

"Tonight" Sesshomaru closed the box setting in back in the compartment, as Kagome stepped out. She was wearing a dark red knee length dress, that was tightly fit to her body, Her hair was in soft curls down her back, she wore light make up with pink lip gloss

"Wow you don't waste time do you" Inu-No-Tashio laughed "I wish all women got ready as fast as you did"

"I don't like to waste time on non sence" Kagome laughed walking back over to the closet to grab a pair of silver high heels

"That's wonderful" Inu-No-Tashio barrel laughed shaking the room

"I will be back" Sesshomaru grabbed his clothes and went in to the bathroom to change

"So Kagome, I see you are an archer" Inu-No-Tashio pointed at the photo on Sesshomaru's desk

"Yes, I have shot with a bow since I was about three" Kagome sat down on the bed and began putting her shoes on

"Are you and my son together?" Inu-No-Tashio raised his brow

"Yes" Kagome smiled as she finished putting her shoes on

Inu-No-Tashio walked over and stood in front of Kagome "_May I?_"

"Do what?" Kagome looked up to the man

"Nothing horrible" he laughed and took her hand, He studied her palm "May I?"

"I guess?" Kagome was beyond confused

Inu-No-Tashio bent his head down and kissed Kagomes palm, she felt a light sting from his lips which worried her, but before she could ask what was happing Inu-No-Tashio raised his head with a smiled "Thank you" he let her hand go and walked back over to the desk

_'What the hell?'_ Kagome thought as Sesshomaru opened the bathroom door wearing a suit much like his father, Kagome had a scary thought '_This must be a fancy dinner'_ Then Kagome had a scary thought _'Oh no, what if Sango and the rest show up in casual wear'_ Kagome reached in to her school bag and sent a mass text to all her friends that were supposed to go. 'Dress really nice!'

"So how many are coming?" Inu-No-Tashio was making light conversation

"Eleven, including you" Kagome smiled

"Ah a crowed" Inu-No-Tashio didn't want to be around a bunch of high school kids, but it seemed his son was proposing tonight and he wanted to be a part of it

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru looked at his watch seeing they still had thirty minutes till time to met up

"Of course not" Inu-No-Tashio laughed "So are you the same Kagome from summer camp by boys used to talk so much about?"

"Well I did met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru my first year of camp, but I didn't come back the second time, so unless there was another Kagome then yes it was me"

"I see" Inu-No-Tashio remembered when Sesshomaru asked for the first time about his Inner beast and a girl named Kagome was the one to bring it out '_Seems they were destined'_

"Huh?" Kagome asked blushing deep tomato red

"I didn't say anything?" Inu-No-Tashio raised his brow

"She can read minds father" Sesshomaru knew what had happened but what he didn't know was what his father said to make Kagome blush so deep.

"Really? What am I thinking?" Inu-No-Tashio smirked thinking it couldn't be true

_'Take this kiss upon the brow!_  
_And, in parting from you now,_  
_Thus much let me avow-_  
_You are not wrong, who deem_  
_That my days have been a dream;_  
_Yet if hope has flown away_  
_In a night, or in a day,_  
_In a vision, or in none,_  
_Is it therefore the less gone?_  
_All that we see or seem_  
_Is but a dream within a dream.'_

Kagome smiled "The poem a dream with in a dream, by Edgar Allen Poe"

"You got lucky" Inu-No-Tashio smiled _'Not bad'_

"Thank you" Kagome smiled

"Well this_ is_ fascinating but we should be heading down stairs, the gang should be arriving soon" Sesshomaru took Kagomes hand and lead her out, with his father close behind

"Is Inuyasha coming?" Inu-No-Tashio asked

"No" Sesshomaru almost growled

"Don't you think it would be nice to invite him?"

"Not really" Sesshomaru pushed the button for the elevator

"I think he should" Inu-No-Tashio smirked as his son growled low in his chest "INUYASHA!"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha peaked out from his room

"Dress nice and met me in the lobby we are going to dinner"

"But I'm with Kikyo at the moment"

"Bring her along" Inu-No-Tashio ignored his first sons growles "And do dress nice"

"Kay" Inuyasha shut his door and the elevator door opened up, no one said a word as they rode to the lobby, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Naraku were already waiting. The mean wore black suits, Koga had a blue tie to match his eyes, and Ayames knees length might light blue spaghetti strap dress, her hair was up in a French twist Kagome taught her how to do, Miroku wore a purple tie that matched Sangos angled, one shoulder strap dress, her hair was in a French braid that wrapped in to a bun . Shippo and Naraku both had plain black ties.

"Everyone_ this_ is my father, he showed up unannounced and Kagome invited him" Sesshomaru obviously not in a good mood since his father invited the half-breed

"Hello" They said in unsion then one by one introduced themselves, After a few minutes Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived, Inuyasha in just a dress shirt and black pants, no tie, Kikyo was in a ruffled yellow dress, her hair flat down her back as usual

"Are we ready?" Kagome asked still holding Sesshoamru's hand, she could feel Inuyasha eyes burning into her back

"We will have to take more than one care it seems" Koga noticed… After a quick decision; Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were going to be in Kogas SUV. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Naraku were going in Sesshomaru's Mercedes, while Inu-No-Tashio, Inuyasha and Kikyo were going in his fathers small BMW.

Other than no one wanted Kikyo or Inuyasha in their car, Kikyo would be closer than five feet to them and it would case her some serious discomfort. Sesshomaru lead everyone to the nicest restaurant in Tokyo, Narisawa. After the valleys took the cars to go park them, everyone walked inside, but Inu-No-Tashio stepped up when they reached the front desk, Inu-No-Tashio leaned in close to the girl and spoke low in her ear.

"One moment" The girl walked away in a fluid movement, after a few minutes she returned and lead the group to a large round table in close to the middle of the room, Kagome again could feel the burn of people staring. "Enjoy" The girl winked at Inu-No-Tashio before walking away, swaying her hips a little more than normal.

"You and your tricks" Sesshomaru held out Kagomes chair for her to sit.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and looked around_ (clockwise Circle- Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inu-No-Tashio, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Shippo)_ Kagome was a little happy that the table was so big Kikyo was separated just at the five feet mark due to sitting between Inu-No-Tashio and Inuyasha.

* * *

It was a very talkative dinner, Mostly about the days tournament, Inu-No-Tashio asked Kagome a million questions, in which she happily answered with a few quick add ons from her friends, Naraku told embarrassing stories from their child hood making Kagome blush everytime, Inuyasha and Kikyo never really spoke unless spoken too. And mostly by Inu-No-Tashio. As every finished their dinner Sesshomaru wiped his mouth and stood from the table

"I shall return"

"Everything okay?" Kagome looked up at him

"Of course" Sesshomaru kissed her fore head before turning a corner, Kagome looked to see Sango and Inu-No-Tashio with the same smile, one of those 'I have a secret' smiles. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued the conversations, after a few minutes Kagome listened as the sound of a violin started to play, she knew the song it was _'Eternal Love'_ Something she would listen to while studying.

Kagome looked around to see two men and one women playing while walking towards them, or so it looked that way, Kagome noticed everyone in the building was looking towards their table. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru walking with his hands in his pocket towards the table, she watched as he walked around stopping at the side of her chair.

"What's _going_ on?" Kagome honestly had no clue

Sesshomaru pulled her chair out slightly and turned it to the side"This" Kagomes breath became ragged as she watched Sesshomaru kneel down on one knee

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome could feel tear burring her eyes, and flashing of lights from people, strangers and friends taking pictures, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box , Kagome took a sharp in hale of breath then covered her mouth the flashing got more intense.

"Kagome Higurashi, from the moment I saw you seven years ago I knew you were something special, something to hold on to, something worth fighting for. I knew when I was but a young boy how much I need you, when I spoke with your mother I asked her for your hand, she gave me her blessing, so Kagome, will you do me the great honor and Marry me" Sesshomaru opened the box as tear flew down Kagomes cheeks, She didn't think twice about her answer

"Yes, of course" Kagome smiled tears soaking her face, Sesshomaru leaned up and kiss Kagomes wet lips before taking the ring from the box and placing it on her ring finger on her left hand. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tightly sobbing a little on to his thankfully black suit so her mascara wouldn't ruin it. The place erupted in claps and whistles, Kagomes giggle broke the kiss "I love you" She breathed

"I love you _more_ " Sesshoamru kissed her soflty once more before sitting back in his seat, with a triumphant smile, Kagome looked to see everyone -except Kikyo and Inuyasha- with Cameras in their hands, from Camera phones to full Photography sized cameras.

"So Sesshomaru how nervous were you?" Koga laughed

"I felt like I was going to throw up" Sesshomaru admitted

"Congratulations Son" Inu-No-Tashio patted his sons back "And welcome to the family Kagome"

"Thank you" Kagome tried to carefully wipe the tears away, as Sesshoamru took her left hand in his kissing it softly above the ring.

"_Congratulations_" Sesshomaru heard a whisper in his ear, he knew the voice.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru whispered back to Athena, knowing she had seen the proposal.

* * *

_**A/N:: sooooo What did you think? if you haven't figured it out, Sesshoamru skipped the promise ring because Kagomes Mother gave him the go a head to propose, I didn't know if you all would catch that maybe I should have stated it flat out, but I figured you all were smart enough to get it, if not well I just told you :P **_

_**A/N:::But anyway I'm working hard on the next chapter, I don't know what I'll have it posted but it should be soon... ALSO if you have Read 'Our Moment' I have started on the squeal! It will be turned in to a long story, you all seemed to really enjoy that -One shot- I have gotten a lot of PMs and Reviews asking to continue so damn it I shall! Plus I like having Sesshomaru.. Wait a minute... Some of you might not have read it so I would be giving a spoiler away... haha you almost got me! But the point was I decided to turn it into a chapter story! Your Welcome :P **_

_**REVIEW THIS STORY PLEASE!**_


End file.
